Doppelgänger
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Its 1875 in London when Kaoru meets someone identical to him in appearance.Soon,Kaoru must reveal his dark secret.And as danger arises he can only hope he can protect the 1st person he ever truley loved.R&R H/K M for violence, yaoi and darkness xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Doppelg****ä****nger**

**Summary: Its 1875 in London when Kaoru meets someone identical to him in appearance. But as the two exact opposites become more acquainted with each other Kaoru must reveal his dark secret. He can only hope for the acceptance of the 1st person he truly loved. **

**Rating: T. Possibly M later.**

**Pairing: HikaKao.**

**Setting: 1875 in London. **

**Point of view: Kaoru**

**For those [kitty] that don't know what a Doppelgänger is its German for 'double walker' and is the paranormal double of a living being. Keywords being 'paranormal' and 'double'.**

**In this story Hikaru and Kaoru are not so much twins / long lost twins / etc. See above for clue on the relationship between the two.**

**Because it's set in that time, I will use big words. I will write in a more formal tone. Even my author's notes will take on the characteristics of an 1875 authors note.**

**So there will be good grammar. And hopefully a sufficient lack of spelling mistakes.**

**I will continues writing Consequences. I just really wanted to write this chapter tonight.**

**So please enjoy.**

**I do not own any characters used in this story except of course for characters I made up. And for those characters, they are solely fictional. Any relation to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**I had to say that.**

**On with the story.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>29th January1875. London, England.<em>

_The days have been uneventful lately. The weather is cold and the nights deadly. Only the few that dare to leave the warmth of their homes walk these streets, each wrapped in large coats and shawls. Women watch from the windows as their children play in the snow, laughing as they launch balls of snow at each other's faces in some form of war. _

_And here I sit. A narrow alley in between two houses provides a perfect place for me to sit and watch the city's winter come and go around me. I hold out my bare hand, feeling the softness of snowflakes on my palm. However I feel no cold. Sighing, I place my hand back in the pocket of my thin winter coat. I have no need for large layers of clothing, nor a need to be out here watching at all. I suppose it's because of a lack of things to do for my kind._

_Admittedly, sitting here is often no more interesting than watching steam rise from the chimneys. Sometimes however, I get lucky. Sometimes, just like today, I will see someone or something that makes this whole task worth it._

_He isn't very tall, probably about my height. In fact, he looks a lot like me. Same red tinted hair, same soft and pale skin, even down the same curvatures of the cheekbones and shape of the jaw._

_But I notice he is clean and well dressed. He is most likely wealthy, a nobleman, able to afford the finest fabrics providing the optimum insulation in the cold weather. _

_Of course the stout butler following behind him with an umbrella to keep the snow from ruining his beautiful hair was most likely another sign of his wealth. A more obvious one that most people would pick up on sooner. But I suppose my inability to do so just showed that I wasn't most people._

_Grudgingly I arose from my place in the alley and began to walk towards this handsome figure. I was only risking ultimate rejection, he was a nobleman after all, hardly likely to socialise with someone like me. But I couldn't stop this attraction. It was like magnets. North and South. Opposites attract they say._

'_Excuse me, sir.' I had stepped in front of him, blocking his path. It was only from this angle that I got a perfect view of his face. A face I was used to seeing. A face I saw every day, in shop windows, mirrors. This was my face. Glowing gold eyes surrounded in thick eyelashes, a perfect nose and picturesque mouth. Those were the perfect words to describe this person's face. On myself however a description of dull and glassy eyes, a misshapen nose, a torn and bloody mouth, would be far more fitting._

_The sight of him had taken my breath away. As well as apparently my focus as a small nudge of my shoulder seemed to bring me back to Earth. _

'_Are you okay? Are you not cold out here?' Listening to his voice was like drinking warm liquor feeling the burn trickle down my throat. I was still speechless. When I didn't reply to him, a frown crossed his face and he removed the thick scarf from around his neck, proceeding to drape it over my shoulders._

'_Please find shelter. I don't enjoy seeing such beautiful people thawed by the cold.' He smiled a solemn smile as he walked away, his butler in tow, leaving me standing in the street unable to move._

_When I finally regained use of my limbs, I clutched the scarf to my body, breathing in the sweet and warm scent of his skin. _

_And so I have finally found something worth waiting for. Worth living for if you will. It's not often my kind get this feeling. That feeling when your heart speeds up and your cheeks flush red, when you lose the ability to speak in the awe of someone's presence._

_Some call it love I believe. I have never felt this feeling before. Only seen it in happy couples and young children. My kind don't often feel this feeling. But I'm glad I have today. As it is a feeling I'm not likely to forget. _

_For tonight I will sleep in my usual place in the alley. Where I sleep does not bother me. Whether I sleep in this cold alley or in a warm home by the fireplace, it all feels the same to me. _

_So as the darkness unfolds, I clutch this scarf to my chest and close my eyes, surrendering to sleep._

_Tomorrow I hope to see him again. I hope I get to feel this feeling again._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. <strong>

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Tora xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there :D **

**I know I haven't updated Consequences. I might at some point tonight. Wanted to write another chapter this though. :]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran**

**Enjoy ^-^**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>9<em>_th__ February 1875_

_The day after I met him, he didn't show. Nor the day after that. In fact it had been 11 days now and he still hadn't made an appearance._

_My heart sunk. Why didn't he come here anymore? Was it because he met me? Maybe he was worried I was going to talk to him again, or more accurately not talk but stand gaping at him like a fool? _

_Through all these faults I still had to laugh. I was so pessimistic! He could very well have moved, or may have gone away to stay in a warm country like India or Portugal. True the snow was melting quickly away, but with its leave it left heavy downpours of rain behind._

_I sighed. I knew I should have been more optimistic but when you live forever you tend to get bored of optimism. No not bored. More so you tend to get disappointed by optimism. When you live forever you notice things never get better. Things never end up all smiles, only in your hopes being crushed because you were far too naïve. So you learn to expect the worst. You learn to relish in the rain instead of hoping for the sun._

_I let out another sigh. Forever. No one lives forever. That is but another thing optimistic people say to make themselves feel good. No matter how long you may live, you will always die in the end. Someone will always drive a blade through your chest, or an illness into your body. Some things, you just can't escape. Which is why I will be frank. I shall live forever. Till the day I die._

_Clutching his scarf to my chest I stared forward at the space I first saw him walk. I tried to imagine him there. I tried to rebuild every movement he made and every feature of his beautiful face and body. Hallucinations I believe._

_But at some point my hallucinations became reality. His figure was moving towards me and it was only I noticed that this was a real person. A person you could touch, feel. Not my mind's useless dreaming._

'_Hello there!' His grin was so wide his eyes had closed just to make room. _

'_Uhh…uhh…um…hello…' His sudden appearance had as with the first time, made me speechless. He must of noticed the stammering, I mean I wasn't even trying to hide it, but he ignored and sat down beside me on the damp ground._

'_You still have this thing?' He tugged a little at the scarf I was holding, only causing me to hold it tighter._

'_Where were you?' I avoided answering his original question and went straight to asking him my, far more important, question instead. _

_He did seem slightly taken by surprise but covered it well. Not well enough for me to notice but well enough to stop any human from noticing._

'_Well, you see, I was under house arrest.' I raised my eyebrow at him and he continued. 'My parents were paranoid about some disease. It was disease most common in France, even then being a rare, but that's beside the point.'_

_I nodded and tilted my head. He smiled an adorably confused smile and mirrored my action._

'_Have you thought about how alike we look?'_

'_Hmm.' He nods, breaking our eye contact. 'The whole week actually.'_

_Just hearing him say that he had thought about me, well our face, for the whole made me feel that feeling again. My heart began beating so fact I began to worry it would burst out of my chest._

'_Do you not have a home?' My lack of reply, again, had voice him to change the subject and I kicked myself inwardly. Shaking my head I gave a little shrug. He nodded slowly and thoughtfully._

'_I'm Hikaru.' He extended his hand to me. 'It means radiance.'_

_I grinned at him and shook his hand. _

'_Kaoru. I don't know what it means.' He grinned back at me and it seemed that in those few minutes we spent just sitting in eachother's presence, we formed a silent bond. _

_As the sun began to set Hikaru looked towards the sky and sighed. _

'_I suppose I should be going home about now.' He must of noticed my disappointment as he clicked his fingers and stated that he'd like me to come stay with him, on the count I had no home._

_I agreed happily and stood up from my place on the floor and began to walk with him. But then I stopped. He sent a confused glance in my direction._

'_So now I assume this means we're friends?'_

'_Yes if you want to label it.' His words may have seemed almost cynical if it weren't for the grin and chuckle behind it._

'_Then can I try something? To be honest you're the first friend I've had. I don't trust many people so I like to make sure that when I do, there's an unbreakable bond between me and the other person.'_

_He blinked. To be honest I didn't really expect him to understand so I motioned for him to come closer._

'_You're not scared of blood right?' He scoffed and shook his head, but his eyes widened when I pulled out a knife and he took a small step back. I raised my eyebrows in his direction. 'Don't worry. I'm not going to try to kill you.'_

_I took the knife and sliced it along my palm, cutting through the small pad just beneath the thumb. A scarlet ribbon began to drip though I felt no pain. Handing Hikaru the knife I instructed him to do the same._

_Hesitantly he copied my actions, wincing at the feel of the knife against his skin._

'_Now what?' He bit his lip when he looked up and me and I took his wrist with my free hand, moving his hand so the red liquids on our palms intertwined, running into each other forming a brotherhood between us._

_After the few seconds we spent both staring in awe, I pulled my hand away, licking of the remaining blood. Hikaru was about to do the same but I stopped him, pulling his hand to my mouth instead licking a trail along the laceration._

'_Um…so…now…uhh…we go home?' It was his turn to be lost for words, though I was probably the cause, making the moment all awkward._

'_Yes. Home. Something I haven't had in many, _many_ years.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. I had to do the blood tie thing, mainly because I <strong>_**adore**_** the idea of sharing blood.**

**R&R for more 1875 Doppelgänger goodness :D**

**Tora xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Sorry i haven't updated over the weekend. On holiday. Anyway here's another chapter of Doppelganger for you all to enjoy :P_**

**_Someone [sorry i forgot who D:] asked what Kaoru is exactly. I would just tell you now. But that's too easy ;] all will be revealed in this chapter. _**

**_Sorry if it's not that good :s I've tried._**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran, the twins or Germany [yet]{especialy the last one}._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Tora xxx_**

_His home was only an hour away by carriage. It was situated just outside the city in a beautiful rural area. As the carriage approached the house I was, as seems to be the norm lately, lost for words._

_The stoned walls complimented the many large panelled windows perfectly and the pear tree climbing the side of the walls added colour to the dull coloured stone._

_The house inside was just as grand as outside. The front door was the start of a long hallway, walls laden with portraits and other paintings. That hallway led to a warm living area, fire place blazing in front of the small coffee table and chairs._

_I barely had time to gape as Hikaru grabbed my hand and began dragged me towards and up a long wooden staircase._

'_Come on, I want to show you the upstairs.' _

_Being pulled along the upstairs corridor we passed several rooms, just managing to get a glimpse at each. One of them I noticed was painted very pale pink and contained a white lace Moses basket in the centre, a small white chest of draws by one wall and a delicately painted rocking horse by the other. As we passed that room, Hikaru must have seen the wonder in my face as he stopped dragging me and turned to face me._

'_It's very pretty, no? My little sister's nursery if you were wondering. Now come on. I want you to see my room.' He then continued dragging me forward a smile on his face._

_When we reached his room, my eyes nearly fell out of my head. There were stained glass windows in the bloody place! Everything about this room was over the top in the most beautiful way possible, from the large four post bed to the thick wooden beams on the low ceiling._

'_So…have you always lived on the streets?' Hikaru had taken a seat on his bed._

'_No, not always.' I brushed my fingertips along a few of the ornaments on the shelves. 'Up until 2 years ago I lived in Berlin.'_

'_Why did you leave?' I could tell by his tone that he was genuinely curious. I thought my words through carefully before answering him._

'_There was nothing left for me there. City was dead to me.' I turned to face him and saw him nod. As I turned back around to browsing the book titles in the bookcase, a pair of arms encircling my waist made me jump._

_I felt his head rest on my shoulder, his soft hair rubbing up against my cheek._

'_W-what are you doing?' My eyes had widened and I could feel heat rise to my cheeks. He pulled away and turned me to face him._

'_I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to hold you.' The frown he wore was breaking my heart._

'_No honestly it's okay. It just sort of shocked me.' I tried my best to smile and was relieved when he smiled back. _

_However our comfortable silence was interrupted by the sound of someone ascending the stairs and calling out._

'_Hikaru? Darling?'_

_Hikaru sighed and cursed under his breath, still loud enough though for me to hear. To my raised eyebrow he answered, 'Evangeline. My fiancé.'_

_I nodded, and felt a pang of jealously inside. What was so special about this girl?_

_But the minute she walked into the room I found my answer._

_She had soft green eyes with long lashes, a perfectly straight nose and soft looking pink lips. Brown curls framed her face and she wore a baby blue dress with many little ribbons._

_She smiled a dazzling smile at Hikaru before turning to look at me, gasping slightly._

'_Oh Hikaru dear, I was not aware you had a brother.'_

'_He's not my brother. Just a friend.'_

_For some reason his words hurt me. They seemed to cut deep into me. I had no idea why and now the confusion was starting to make me dizzy. The way he encased Evangeline's hands in his own sent a burst of anger into the mix and I began to feel physically sick._

'_I'm sorry, but I must be going now.' Ignoring the calls from Hikaru asking why, I darted out of the room and down the stairs. I ran from the house as fast as I could, which was very fast if I do say so myself._

_Eventually I had to stop for breathe. I wasn't far from the heart of the city now. Many people were probably settling down to dinner right now I figured as a leant against a wall, taking in the almost empty streets. It was getting dark so the street lamps illuminated the pathway and I saw a woman approaching me. _

_He didn't look very old and she seemed quite concerned for me in my current heavy breathing state._

'_Excuse me sir? Are you okay?'_

_All of the sudden, all the anger and pain that had built up over the years felt the need to come rushing out. So joint with the constant hunger within me, rush out it did._

'_I'm fine ma'am. But didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?' _

_My hand's gripped her tightly, one over her mouth the other around her throat. She tried to scream but to no avail. I pushed her into the nearest alley, pressing her back against the wall. She began to cry and shake her head as I untied her dress and corset. The poor girl, misunderstanding the whole situation. She probably thought I was going to rape her. What she didn't realise was that what I was actually going to do was ten times worse._

_I dragged my thumbnail down the centre of her chest, the sharpness making her bleed. Then I ripped open her body. Tearing her in half as I pushed my hand into her, cracking a few ribs on the ways. Wrapping my hand around the muscle I had been searching for, I noted it was no longer beating. _

_Oh well. It was still something. I pulled my hand back dragging her heart with me, tearing it away from the connecting veins and arteries, letting her fall to the ground. I stood marvelling at the organ momentarily before bringing it to my mouth a biting into it, blood coming from the vessels inside as they burst._

_All this time my body had been longer for nothing more than the taste of this muscle. The taste of a person's life. It wasn't until I'd finished swallowing the heart that I noticed I was crying. Tears wear rolling down my cheeks as I bent down towards the woman I had just murdered._

_My hand fumbled in my pocket before pulling out a small spool of thread and a needle. Tears flowing down my cheeks and making it hard to see, I began to sew her back together. Pushing the needle into her torn skin, pulling it through to go again. As I sewed lower down her chest I noticed something I had been oblivious to before._

_The tiny life form whose heart had stopped beating the moments my hands torn open his mother. The unborn child whose life had ended before it had even begun._

_I was selfish._

_I was stupid._

_All because of some feelings I didn't fully understand, I had taken two lives in one go._

_However, as someone I once looked up to used to tell me, life is a game. Survival of the fittest. To win you must put your needs in front of the needs of others. _

_Then again. It was that very advice that got him killed._

**There was that little chapter for your enjoyment.**

**So Kaoru is some form of a heart eating demon. I only just figured out what he was today on the way home. Thought it was a little different than just 'vampire' or 'angel'.**

**Sorry if it wasn't very good.**

**Songs I listened to during the making of this chapter:**

**-Lyrical Night – DaizyStripper**

**-Shikisai Vivid – DaizyStripper**

**-Precious - ViViD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo.**

**So tonight I bring you another chapter of Doppelgänger.**

**I loved the reviews I got saying that although my heart eater idea was discusting it was interesting and original. Made me happy ^-^**

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer.**

**So without further ado…**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>I sat staring at the unmoving body in front of me for what seemed like many hours. In truth it probably was only one hour at most. Eventually I decided where I needed to go. I needed to see him. Hikaru. I needed to talk to him.<em>

_I began running to his house. My crying had made me tired and it was dark and hard to see. I did think however that considering, I managed to arrive in pretty good time._

_My fist pounded against the door. I didn't care who opened it, or who I woke. I just needed to see Hikaru._

_When the door opened I saw the stout butler I had seen the first time I'd seen Hikaru. Without even asking, I barged in and charged through the house heading for his room, remembering exactly the layout of both floors._

_The butler was chasing me, cursing at me in hushed whispers. But I didn't care. The minute I entered Hikaru's room I dived onto the large bed jolting him awake, and making him scream._

_But when he realised who it was he calmed slightly and brought my head to his chest._

'_Kaoru…what's wrong?' I figured he was referring to the tears once again streaming down my cheeks, because apparently, I hadn't cried enough yet._

_I just shook my head and pressed myself closer to him. The butler had come into the room holding a small dagger – like that would do anything to me – but Hikaru had waved him off._

'_Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me.'_

_I really wanted to tell him. But finding the right words wasn't exactly the easiest thing. What was I supposed to say? Oh nothing really, just that I'm a monster who just took two lives because he was angry. Not exactly the sort of thing that comes out easily._

_So instead I did something. Something completely idiotic that was all but asking someone to hit me with a stick._

_I kissed him. _

_The kiss wasn't violent or crushing. It was soft and filled with pain and mourning. The sort of kiss that's desperate to be complied with. Desperate for the knowledge that someone is there. That someone will protect you._

_And comply he did. He pressed his lips against mine continuously, moving his mouth slowly, his tongue poking out every so often to touch my lip._

_When we broke away, we stayed silent. He was first to speak, a soft smile on this delicious lips._

'_You've stopped crying.' He reached his hand up and stroked his thumb across my cheek._

'_Aren't you angry? I kissed you. We're both men. It's wrong. Aside from that you're engaged.' I tried to make my voice sound firm, but it was still shaky from the shock that he actually kissed me back. _

'_Well, to answer your concern on the fact that we're both men, it really doesn't bother me. I feel like, even though I haven't known you long, I have a stronger emotional connection to you than I have to anyone else. That's including Evangeline.'_

_I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. But soon it faded once again when I processed what Hikaru had said about the strong emotional connection._

'_Hikaru do you know what a Doppelgänger is?' _

'_Um…no. But it's German right?'_

'_Yes. It means double walker. A Doppelgänger is the paranormal double of a living person.' He started grinning, I however remained serious._

'_Oh cool! Kinda like you and me! Except your…not…para..normal..' His voice faded off when he noticed the seriousness in my face._

_An awkward silence fell over us before Hikaru cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows._

'_So what are you then? Vampire?' I shook my head. 'Wolf?' And again. 'Mermaid, leprechaun, unicorn?' I raised my eyebrow._

'_Okay you can stop __guessing. I'll just tell you.__ I'm known as a __καρδιά__τρώγων __**[kardia trogon]**__ in Greek. Kto spo__ż__ywa serca __**[kto spozuwa serza] **__in Polish.'_

'_And in English?'_

'_Heart Eater. Or he who eats hearts. Whatever you prefer.'_

'_So you...eat hearts?'_

'_Genius. I thought rich people were supposed to have like, private tutors and stuff.'_

'_Oh I do. Doesn't mean I listen to him.' Hikaru was smiling again. Yes his smile was beautiful and I had no protest against that, but I was confused._

'_Wait a minute. I just told you I eat hearts and you...don't care?'_

'_I do care. It just doesn't bother me. You mean more to me that something as simple as race.'_

'_But Hikaru. It's not a race. I'm a monster! I kill! I eat. People's. Hearts. What part of that are you not processing?'_

'_Why are you getting angry at me Kaoru? Please don't shout!'_

'_I'm not shouting you are!'_

'_How do you define shouting, huh? Does talking loudly and angrily not quite cut it?'_

'_Don't anger me! Do you not know what my kind do if we get angry?'_

'_So you're trying to scare me now are you!' _

_But just as I was about to reply he pushed me down onto the bed and sat atop of me, face inches from mine._

_It just occurred to me how big this house actually was . Me and Hikaru had just had a full out war if you will, and not a soul had awoken. Every heart beat in the house was the steady and slow beat of a sleeping human. All except Hikaru's, which was pounding fast against his chest._

'_Please kiss me again Kaoru.' His voice was husky and his breath hot against my face._

_I did as I was told and granted Hikaru a soft and affectionate kiss._

'_Please stay here tonight Kaoru.'_

_I nodded and Hikaru rolled off of me, pulling the covers over both of us and pressing his body against mine. _

'_Kaoru?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You say you eat hearts. I know one thing for definite. You've stolen mine.'_

'_And you mine, Hikaru.'_

'_K__αρδιά__κλέ__π__της __**[kardia kleptis]. **K__to kradnie serca. __**[kto kradnee serza]**__'_

_Hearing the smirk in his voice it seemed Hikaru was not as stupid as he made out._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked that chapter. If it sounds like it's the end of the story it's not supposed to be xD I just need that ending to link onto my next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks to Swiedish-Fish for the idea of having the name in an old language. I couldn't decided between the two :p the Latin however just wasn't cutting it xD**

**Song for this chapter: Du Hast Mich - Rammstein**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo.**

**So another day, another chapter. There is a lime in this chapter so yeah.**

**Also, today in PE there was some sort of conversation on what type of vampire people would be. I intruded [wasn't originally part of the conversation] saying I would be a heart eater. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed *sob***

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

**P.S. I eat baby legs.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Morning gorgeous.'<em>

_I was woken by Hikaru's soft voice and a kiss on my cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw him above me, hands on either side of my head, knees on either side of my hips._

_I grinned at him and leant up to kiss him but he rolled off of me leaving me annoyed at such an early point in the day._

_Honestly, this must have been a record. It wasn't even 8 o'clock et and I was already in a bad mood._

_Obviously noticing my pout and frustration, Hikaru pushed my lying form upwards into a sitting position and moved behind me. He brought his legs around my waist and rubbed my shoulders firmly but not too rough. It was almost…relaxing._

'_Awww…come on Kaoru. Don't be mad at me…'_

'_Mhm…Hikaru…' Despite how hard I tried I couldn't help the moans from escaping. 'How could I be mad at you…uhh…when you're doing this to me?'_

'_Haha. Silly Kaoru. The way you say it would make anyone think we were doing dirty dirty things…' He whispered the last bit slowly in my ear making me almost want to scream._

'_Well…why don't we do some dirty dirty things Hikaru?' He stopped rubbing my shoulders and got out from behind me, coming to sit opposite me._

'_Oh Kaoru…how I would love to. However I am still engaged. No matter how much I'd prefer to marry you, I have no choice in the matter. Even the bible states my body must belong to her.'_

'_Using the bible as an excuse?'_

'_I don't know what you mean.'_

'_It's quite obvious you're only using that as an excuse because we're both men and you don't want to be with me.'_

_He frowned and then took my hand, placing it under his night shirt and against his chest._

'_Can you feel my heart beating?' _

_I could. It was beating at a quick pace, and the rhythm was the sort that you could build a whole composition to. I nodded. _

'_It's beating like that because you make me excited.'_

_He moved my hand down so it was over his stomach. _

'_Can you feel that?'_

_Okay, I admit that no matter how good I was as feeling his heart beat, I did not have a clue what I was supposed to feeling here. When I shook my head in confusion he laughed._

'_Tricked you. There's nothing there to feel.' He then moved my hand lower, past the band of his rich black silk night trousers._

_This time when he asked if I could feel it, I was most definitely certain I could. Because unless the lengthening bulge my hand wrapped around was what I was supposed to be feeling for, then it was a very good distraction._

'_Haha. You're blushing.' I hadn't noticed till he'd pointed that out. 'You're not embarrassed are you Kaoru? Do you feel uncomfortable? Because if you do just say and-'_

_I felt rude for cutting him off like when his ramblings only had the best of intentions. However, his voice was beginning to annoy me._

_The kiss was gradually returned heavier and heavier, and he had moved so that his body could press against mine, my hand still gripping his stiff lower region._

_But alas, all good things must come to an end. _

'_Hikaru darling!'_

_As Evangeline's bitter sweet voice trickled through the cracks in the door, Hikaru groaned in annoyance._

'_Hang on Angie!' He called out. Then to my ears only he whispered, 'Stupid arranged marriages. They could at least make sure it was with someone I was even slightly compatible with.'_

_I shrugged as some form of sympathy and climbed off of his bed, removing my hand in the process. The only place I could think of to go was under his bed. That way I could hear their whole conversation and see who was leaving and entering the room._

_She walked in and over to the bed, wearing a dress much similar to the blue one, only in a light green tone._

_I listened in carefully. I may not have been very good at it, but I was determined to use the best of my ability to listen for Hikaru's emotions in each word he spoke to "Angie"._

'_Hikaru! Still in your nightwear?'_

'_Well yes. It isn't that late. I could have only just woken for all you know.' Bitter. Definitely bitter._

'_Okay. So today I was hoping we could maybe go into the heart of London and look around the market stalls. This time of the year they start to bring out the beautiful spring time dresses!'_

'_As much as I would _love_ to come,' Sarcasm. 'I've already made plans for today.' Oh really Hikaru?_

'_Oh.' I could the frown in her voice. 'Well I suppose if those plans are more important than spending time with your fiancé-'_

'_They are.'_

'_-Then I can't really complain. Maybe some other time we can visit the market?'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Okay. Bye Hikaru.' I saw her dainty feet rise onto tiptoes from my position under the bed and figured she must have leant in to kiss him goodbye. Whether or not he kissed her back was a mystery._

'_I love you.' Were her last words before she left the room._

_When I'd decided it was safe to come out, I shuffled from under Hikaru's bed. He was sitting cross legged in the centre of the mattress staring ahead with glassy eyes._

'_Hikaru, you okay?'_

_He looked round at me and smiled._

'_Yes. I'm fine.'_

'_You were pretty harsh on her.'_

'_Problem?'_

'_None.' I joint him on the bed, moving close to him and embracing him tightly. Leaning down I kissed his neck softly._

_I then froze as the door swung open to reveal a slightly shocked Evangeline standing there, bright red and obviously flustered._

'_I-I'm sorry! I just remembered…there was a present…I needed to give you and…and…I'll leave it here!' She placed, pretty much threw, a small box onto the bedside table and fled from the room , face still red, and tears flowing down her cheeks._

_What a predictable reaction. You would have thought she would come up with something more inventive than that when she found out her fiancé had rejected her shopping request to spend the day with his male lover._

_Then again…_

_Besides. There was something…off about her. Something not quite right. I dare not mention it to Hikaru yet, though it didn't seem like he would care, but this woman he knows as his fiancé…_

_She may have to die._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhhh….so what's the deal with Angie? ;P<strong>

**Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Song I listened to: AKA What A Life – Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds [damn long damn -_-]**

**I've tried to add a little more humour into this slightly sickening story of mine xD**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo.**

**So here's the next chapter of Doppelgänger.**

**Hope you like it. Don't own Ouran.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>I spent the rest of the day with Hikaru. Talking with Hikaru. Eating with Hikaru. Just enjoying Hikaru's company. <em>

_And thinking up ways to dispose of that whore of a fiancé he's got._

_A few times when I had been lost in thoughts of destruction, Hikaru had asked me if I was okay and of course I told him I was fine, just a little tired._

_After he'd made me bathe, I'd changed into some of his clothes and we had both styled our hair exactly the same, aside from the parting._

_We were now sitting in his lounge room, me resting my head against his chest, him reading a book in the fading sunlight._

_After a while he closed the book and nudged me off of him, standing and stretching._

'_Where are you going?' I was not impressed that my human pillow was going walk about. He pulled on his boots and began to tie them._

'_Need to check the horses. I'm sure Winston-' I assumed this was his butler's name, '-has already fed them, but I still like to check. You coming?'_

_I shook my head._

'_No. Not a big fan of horses. I'll wait here.'_

'_Alright. Miss you KaoKao.' He winked at me after he said that nickname I detested, and left the house._

_I sighed. Being alone in his house felt very different to being with him in his house. Without Hikaru's presence the place was slightly…eerie._

_But then the the door opened and I was slightly surprised at how fast Hikaru had been. For what I knew, the stables were a good few minutes' walk from this end of the house._

_Alas, it was not Hikaru that walked in. A woman of medium height with orangey brown hair, wearing an orange spring dress entered the room followed by a man in a suit who could have passed as her butler if it wasn't for the way he presented himself around her._

_They at first didn't seem to notice me but when the woman did, she said something slightly unexpected._

'_Hikaru! What have I told you about resting your feet on the coffee table?' _

_I looked around a bit to see where Hikaru was, but then looking down at my own feet that seemed to have subconsciously moved themselves onto the wooden coffee table in front of me, I realised they thought I was Hikaru._

'_Oh no sorry!' I stood up and held out my hand. 'I'm not Hikaru. I'm his friend Kaoru.'_

'_Hikaru.' Both of them stared at me sternly. 'Don't play silly games.'_

_I was lost. What was I supposed to say? Two people – who I now could conclude were Hikaru's parents – have just come home to find some they think is their son but is really their son's Doppelgänger, lounging in their front room with his feet on their table._

_I'm fairly certain there is enough confusion to go around._

_But my silent prayers for help in this situation were answered when Hikaru – not me, the other Hikaru – walked through the door, cooing to small child who smiled cutely at him._

'_I'm back Ka-oh. Hello mother, father. I see you've met my friend Kaoru?'_

_His parents stood shocked for a moment. In fact we all just stood in silence. An awkward silence that as much as everyone wanted to break, they didn't dare._

_Until the child in Hikaru's arms squirmed to be let down. I noticed she was wearing a pale pink pinafore dress with her orange hair tied in bunched with cute little ribbons._

'_Well…would one of you like to explain this situation?'_

_We all moved into the dining room where we sat at the large table, the little girl playing with a porcelain doll._

'_So you see mother and father, Kaoru and I, we just clicked the moment we met. It's like we were destined to be friends.' Hikaru concluded after his long – and slightly boring – explanation of events._

'_Okay. But how do you both look so alike?' His mother's voice was high pitched when she said this, much like she was panicking. _

_And panicky was exactly the word to describe my thoughts at the moment. Would he be so stupid as to give away who I really am? Surely even he would be smarter than that._

'_Ah. I wish I could say. But I unfortunately have no clue as to why we are identical.'_

_I gave a long sigh of relief as he said this. Hikaru stood up before continuing to speak._

'_Can Kaoru stay here? He has nowhere else to go.'_

_At first his parents seemed slightly apprehensive about having a "tramp" living in their home, but they eventually agreed. _

_Hikaru grinned and began to pull me from the room when the little girl spoke up, still playing with her doll._

'_Hikawu?' _

'_Yes Akemi?' _

'_I wuff you Hikawu.' _

'_Wuff you too Akemi.'_

_He was grinning as we ascended the stairs. We reached his room and sat down on the bed, him enveloping me in his arms tightly, resting his chin on my head._

'_Little sister?' I asked after I'd made myself comfortable._

'_Yes. Beautiful isn't she?'_

_I smiled and nodded closing my eyes and leaning back, pushing Hikaru down onto the covers._

_We lay there talking quietly until we both drifted off to sleep at around midnight. Winston had come and turned the light off an hour prior, saying we really should get to sleep now, taking no notice of the way we were laying._

_But a few hours later I was woken. I heard the noise of someone ascending the stairs. The stairs were not creaky and this person must have been barefoot as the sound was not enough to wake anyone else. However I heard it perfectly._

_Sneaking out of Hikaru's arm being as careful as possible not to wake him as I exited the room._

_I was silent as I crept down the hallway, passing each door till I came to one that was slightly ajar. I could just about see a thin figure standing over a small bed, and as __the figured moved her curls from her face and licked her lips I instantly knew I who it was._

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! <strong>

**Okay so this chapter took ages to write. I actually had one idea first then I deleted that and started again and came up with this. **

**What do you think?**

**No song for this chapter lol**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo.**

**So here's the chapter that I took so long to put up xD**

**By the way i just want to explain the way Doppelg****ä****ngers work in this story. Okay so before I've said Kaoru was the Doppelgänger but it's actually Hikaru. The Doppelgänger is the one that's not a 'creature' [i.e. heart eater.] So anyone that's a creature doesn't necessarily have a Doppelgänger. But Kaoru does.**

**OKAY! ^-^**

**On with the story!**

**Tora xxx [doesn't own ouran]**

* * *

><p><em>She bent forward over the small bed about to grab the tiny figure laying there. But I wasn't going to let her. I wasn't about to let Hikaru's little sister have her heart eaten all because of a little jealousy.<em>

_Because I case you hadn't figured it out already, I love Hikaru. And I would do absolutely anything to keep him happy. _

_Her head turned to face me, eyes wide with fear as I entered the room. I wasted no time in clutching her throat and throwing her against the wall. She hit with a thud, blood dripping down her neck from where my nails had scratched her. Unaffected though, she brought herself up from the floor and placed a hand on her hip in a bored manner._

'_Do we really have to fight? I'm ever so fatigued you see. If we really do have to do this,' She paused, hers eyes narrowing toward me and a sick grin creeping onto her face. 'At least, let me eat first!' She hissed, and lurched forward in an attempt to grab my neck. _

_Obviously fairly new this one. Should know better than to attack someone much older than her. Stupid little bitch._

_She turned from where she'd landed after her attack, anger eminent in her eyes, a low growl coming from deep in her throat._

'_Why did you move! Let me kill you!' She wasn't paying attention to her volume, so I was surprised when no one seemed to have woken. I rolled my eyes._

'_Of course why not? It'd not like I prefer living or anything.'_

'_Stop being so sarcastic!'_

'_Stop being so pathetic.' I shrugged nonchalantly and this only seemed to anger her more._

_She leapt forward again, reaching for my chest, hand ready to reach in a grab my heart._

_Instead of dodging, I thought I might have a little fun, so I took hold of her outstretched hand, pulling her forward, placing my other hand on her waist. _

_I seemed to have confused her very much by sweeping her into hold, and the look on her face humoured me._

'_Maybe we can fight when you're a little bit more experienced.' I winked and released her from hold expecting her to attack once again whether it be with words or actions. But to my surprise she lowered her head and curtseyed. _

'_I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were…'_

'_That much more talented than you?' That's right just keep the torment coming Kaoru. See how long before she snaps again._

'_Yes.' She replied with a heavy sigh._

_I grin slightly and turn away from her, staring out the large paned window of Akemi's bedroom. _

'_I'm so glad you've learnt how to behave, Evangeline. Makes you much better company to be around.' I turned on my heels and grabbed her wrists, staring her right in the face. 'But you really do have to have stop trying to kill me. It hurts my feelings.' I pull a face of mock sadness before twisting round her arms, pulling and watching as they break off, listening to the ripping of the muscles, the tearing of the vessels, the snapping of the bones._

_She cries out weakly in pain, looking down at her torn stumps of arms, then back up at the arms I hold in my hands._

_I also looked at them, asking myself why I was still holding them, before dropping them to the floor and grimacing at the mess her blood had made on my hands._

'_You're still alive I notice. Any normal person would have possibly died from that.' I waited for her to respond but when she said nothing I shrugged and carried on. 'Well never mind. You may not have your arms but you still have your legs. If you want to run, please feel free to do so now. Not that you'll last long. After all, how will you feed without your hands?'_

'_Ha!' She let out a bitter laugh. 'Don't even think I'm going to leave this fight unfinished.'_

'_Oh so you're staying? Good, then this shall be easy.' I pulled her forward by the hair breathing in the smell of the blood still gradually drying on her neck._

_She struggled a little but gave up after soon realising that without her arms she was useless._

'_Bet you wished you would have run now, huh Angie?' I saw small red tears drip do__wn her cheeks and decided it was time I put an end to her misery. I'd had my fun now. 'Now, you know what they say. The only way to kill a __kardiá tró__̱__go__̱__n is to tró__̱__ne ti__̱__n kardiá tous ._

_It was then I plunged my fist into her chest, wrapping my fingers around the slowing beat of the pulsing organ in my palm, twisted and pulling, just as I had done with her arms._

_Pushing her down onto the floor where she lay in her own blood, I bit into her heart. The heart of another kardiá __tró__̱__go__̱__n never tasted quite the same as that of a human. But I suppose it wasn't bad._

_Of course the fact that she was an un pure person probably also made it taste worse. Throughout her short life she had hidden things and she had lied. Every flaw of her being was summed up perfectly in each bite of her heart that I took. I guess nobody's perfect. But she could have at least made an effort to be more perfect than _that_._

_I sighed at the blood that laden the once baby pink rug and wooden floorboards. I really should have thought about the clean up before I went and killed her _inside_ the house. And judging by the sunrise in the window, I had two hours at most, to clean this room, remove her body from the house and make it look like an animal attack, or an angry customer of a lying prostitute. Not that her lack of arms or heart would be easily explainable._

_I really needed to think through my actions more. I created so much work for myself._

_After I disposed of the body and the rug and scrubbed the floor clean I settled for writing a fake suicide note. That was the only thing that I could find remotely believable. Suicide was illegal after all so after reading it, the police wouldn't care to find her._

_I had possibly a few minutes left before the rest of the household woke up so I snuck back into Hikaru's room, making my way over to his bed and sliding myself back into his embrace._

_Closing my eyes ready to pretend to be woken I found them fly open again as Hikaru tightened his arms around me and whispered in my ear._

'_It's about time someone got rid of her. Now I can be with you__. __S'agapó__̱ __Kaoru. S 'agapó__.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So….how do you all like it? :]<strong>

**I really liked writing this chapter ^-^**

**Two little translation notes: **

**-The only way to kill a [[heart eater]] is to [[eat their heart]]**

**- [[i love you]] kaoru. [[i love you]]**

**Song: Death to your Heart - Blood on the Dancefloor**

**R&R! :D**

**Tora xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo.**

**Just to let you all know this chapter would have been up sooner if Bones hadn't come on at 9. xD **

**I don't own Ouran btw. Because I haven't said it enough ya know…**

**Please read and review Kitty-Ramen's stories! They're both really and I don't think she's getting enough reviews D:**

**Also current obsession websites: **cafepress **and** virtualpiano **Enjoy! ^-^**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru and<em>_ I got up around an hour later. Winston had just come in and told us that breakfast was ready and then left again._

_We'd both gotten washed and dressed, ready to sit down to breakfast. Neither of us spoke of last night's events and it made me wonder if Hikaru really had said what I though he did, or whether it was just my imagination. _

_We both took our places at the large table, which was laden with a variety of scones and toasts, breakfast meats and egg. A young maid who I'd never seen in the household before poured the tea._

_I had never seen such an array of food, especially for the first meal in the day. Until now I had been living on the streets of course, and although it didn't really affect me, you were lucky to get a few pieces of bread for the whole day._

_Hikaru's father sat going first through the mail and then to looking at the local newspaper that I assumed one of the servants had fetched this morning. I watched as his eyes scanned over the front page of the paper and then as he folded it and placed it back on the table. Clearing his throat he turned his focus to Hikaru who was happily helping himself to a few scones._

'_Son. I'm so very sorry.' Hikaru raised an eyebrow confused._

'_For what?' The newspaper was passed over to him. All eyes including those of his mother who had paused with the curiosity, were on Hikaru as he read the page. A few moments passed before Hikaru folded the paper just as his father had done and stood up._

'_May I be excused?' The hurt and pain in his voice nearly broke my heart. His father nodded and Hikaru left the room leaving me with his parents and his little sister. In a bid to break the awkward silence, I decided to ask questions. Couldn't hurt to find out the success of my cover up._

'_So she left a note?' Hikaru's father sighed and nodded._

'_Yes. It said she was jealous of something, and that if she couldn't have Hikaru then Hikaru couldn't have her.'_

'_But I still don't see why that would lead to her killing herself…' That's because she didn't. Ha, Kaoru you know that. You were the one that killed her. _

'_Desire drives people to do crazy things, darling. Whether it be a desire for power, love or even just attention.' Hikaru's mother's words surprised me slightly. She spoke as if from experience. _

_I nodded in understanding and stood up from my seat._

'_May I also be excused? I need to talk to Hikaru.' _

_After I received a nod of approval, I went straight upstairs to one of the drawing rooms. I knew immediately he was there as I could hear his heart beat. I don't know why, but for some reason, thinking about Hikaru allows me to only notice his heart beat. In a room full of thousands, I could still seek out Hikaru. Possibly a side effect of the love I feel for him?_

'_Hika…ru?' I entered his room to find him sitting casually in a large armchairs reading his book. _

'_Oh Hello Kaoru.' He closed his book and beckoned me over with a gesture. I came to him, still slightly confused, and found myself spinning into a new state of confusion when he pulled me forward so I could straddle his lap._

'_Are you not…?' I didn't bother trying to finish my sentence. The way Hikaru was winding his arms around my waist was awfully distracting._

'_Upset? Not at all.'_

'_But…Evangeline…?' Okay. Now I just sounded like a complete idiot. I could barely even form a single sentence. Not that I wanted him to stop tracing his hands along my spinal cord and each muscle._

'_I told you did I not? It was about time someone got rid of her.' So I suppose it wasn't my imagination. Nothing in his voice hinted at any grief. I mean I knew he didn't love her…but I would have thought he would at least have some feeling at her death._

'_Anyway. Let's not spend time thinking about her. I have other plans for us…' My eyes widened as he moved his hand down the back of my trousers his cold hands sending shivers down my spine._

_It was then that something took over me and leant forward, pressing my lips hard against his. Lust took lead over my usually collected self. I found myself kissing him more frantically, my tongue darting in and out of his mouth, my teeth closing on his tongue anytime he tried to slip it inside my mouth. A rhythm started to built up and I began to grind against him moaning as I did so. _

_My hand moved down his chest unbuttoning his shirt on the way till it reach the band of his trousers. I unclipped them and groped his crotch in a swift motion._

_He groaned and grabbed my legs, standing and lifting me with him. He made his way over to a wall and pressed me against it, tongues dancing the whole time, his shirts falling from his shoulder, mine now hanging on for dear life._

'_Ahem…' We both stopped momentarily, my arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck, legs round his waist, his hands tangled in my hair, and turned towards the door to see the source of the noise. But when we did there was no one there. It seemed strange to me for both of us to have heard an apparently nonexistent noise but right now I didn't want to be thinking about that. Hikaru was all I cared about at the moment._

_Hikaru shrugged and attempted to carry on what he was doing prior to the interruption, when I stopped him._

'_Hikaru?' I unhooked my legs from around his waist and he let me slide off of him till I was standing. He looked confused and slightly…hurt. 'Maybe we should go into your bedroom? It's more private in there. Anyone can just walk in here.'_

_He seemed relieved to hear I only wanted to change location, and not stop all together. _

'_Okay. Good idea. And KaoKao?' Ah, that nickname I hated yet was growing to love. 'Call me Hika. It's cute.' I smiled at him, reflecting the adorable grin on his face, and nodded as we left the drawing room, bringing Hikaru's shirt along with us. _

_Closing the door I looked briefly around the deserted hallway to find that it was just that. Deserted. No signs that anyone had even been up here after us._

_Shrugging at my own mistake I entered Hikaru's room, being greeted was heavy and harsh kisses as I was dragged to Hikaru's bed._

_In-between kisses along the neck, collarbone and jaw Hikaru whispered to me, his voice husky and alluring._

'_Lechery is a sin you know…'_

_I let out a laugh which apparently, judging by Hikaru's shudder of pleasure, was very arousing._

'_Eating hearts is also a sin. Does it seem like I care?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da~!<strong>

**So I just opened my packet of Randoms and there was a unicorn one :3 He was vereh yummeh…**

**Anyway yeah…**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hallo.**_

_**Chapter [whatever number this is] is finally here! :D *cheers* **_

_**Sorry it took so long. Debating about my own storyline and most of you will know by now that I never have a set plot really…I make up the story as I go along and don't follow any storyboard. Lol. **_

_**So this chapter does contain a lemon, so don't like, don't read but I know most people have been waiting for this, so sorry if it's not that good.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tora xxx**_

* * *

><p><em>And there we were, caught up in a tangle of passion. Moaning and gasping, warm bodies continuously colliding. His tongue leaving a trail of saliva on various parts of my body, my teeth leaving small marks over his skin.<em>

_Our clothes had found their way to the floor so now we both wore nothing, both in our most vulnerable and submissive form. _

_The furious love making did not slow. Yet it was still gentle. Rough yet so gentle. Lustful yet full of so much love._

_And every moment his eyes locked with mine I felt uncontrollable amounts of adoration flow towards my heart, and it felt amazing. So amazing I thought doing this with Hikaru couldn't get any better._

_I've never been so happy to be proven wrong. He had wrapped my legs around his waist so his member was positioned at my hole, and was placing butterfly kisses along my jaw. _

'_Do you even know what you're doing?' It was a serious question but I couldn't help the moan that followed it._

'_Yes. It can't be that hard right?' Then without any warning, Hikaru began to push into me, making me scream at the amount of pain it had caused me._

_I tried to push him away from me out of instinct, I mean normally if something hurts you, you don't let it stay there to do it again. He hushed me and reach a hand up to my face, and it was only then that I realised I was crying. My body was shaking and Hikaru's face went pale as he removed his hand from my face, and looked closer at the blood now coating it._

'_Kaoru…' His voice was shaking almost as much as I was and I wasn't really surprised._

'_You've never seen a heart eater cry have you…' I was surprised however at the amount of strength in my own voice. I sure sounded a lot more confident than I felt, considering I felt like I'd just been torn in half._

_Hikaru seemed to have got over the shock that I cry blood as he started to frantically clear my cheeks of the red liquid, wiping his hands on the sheets which were actually already partially bloody from his attempt to…how should I put it…f*ck me._

_He began to kiss me over and over again, muttering apologies in-between kisses, moving down my body making sure not an inch was leach untouched. He reached my member which in the chaos of things had considerably de-hardened. _

_Not that Hikaru was going to let that stop him from trying to make it up to me. His tongue trailed along it and when it hardened enough he took it into his mouth, teeth grazing the tip, tongue pressing again the shaft. Waves of pleasure washed over me, causing me to moan. Judging by his movement to take hold of his own member, my moans were exciting him._

_It didn't take long before we both collapsed in a flood of pleasure as we both released our load. Not quite sure what to do with the fluid inside his mouth, Hikaru swallowed it but his expression afterwards told me it was no fancy champagne._

'_Well…I guess we should change the sheets…' I rolled over onto my side when he said this. I didn't have the energy, plus I was still in pain, despite Hikaru succeeding in making it up to me._

'_Can't we just sleep? I'm comfortable.' I wasn't going to give him a chance to say no, so I closed my eyes and tried to drift off, ignoring anything he said to me. _

_I woke up to find myself clothed and laying on the window seat, my head against the cold glass of the window. Confused I looked around the room to see the bed sheets clean and made and Hikaru sitting reading in an armchair in the corner. _

'_Morning.' He looked up from his book and at me, a bored tone in his voice._

'_How did I end up over here?' I was genuinely curious._

'_I moved you when you'd fallen asleep. I didn't want to sleep in all the blood, so I changed the sheets.' Understandable. Yet for some reason, Hikaru seemed…annoyed about something._

'_Are you okay, Hika?' He only shrugged in reply and I went to get up to walk over to him. But a pain stopped me from doing so, so I just stayed where I was._

'_I suppose.'_

'_What's wrong…?' This was taking much longer than I thought it would._

'_I feel dirty. What we did last night…was wrong. It was a sin. It was disgusting.'_

_That hurt. _

'_You never had to do it Hikaru. I never made you do it.' I was annoyed now. The way he said it like it was my fault angered me to an unbelievable extent._

'_No but if you had never come into my life in the first place this wouldn't have happened.'_

_Ignoring the pain I got up and made my way to the door, too fast for Hikaru to see to the limp I had._

_When I turned towards him I could feel the warm crimson liquid running down my cheeks._

'_If you want me out of your life Hikaru, then fine. I'll leave. Just remember everything was your choice. From giving me that scarf, to inviting me back with you, and now to you kicking me out. I'm not sure you realise the amount of danger surrounding you. Nearly everyone you meet wants you dead. They may not even know it themselves, but every little envious thought they have, though it may not be malicious, is them wanting you dead. But I will always protect you. You can hate me all you like, but I will always protect you.'_

'_How-'_

'_Do I know that people want you dead?' He nodded and I let out a bitter laugh. 'Easy. Because I want you dead too.'_

_And with that, I ran from his home, leaving him speechless._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru you confusing being xD <strong>_

_**Why does Kaoru want him dead? I thought he loved Hikaru? Why does everyone want him dead? I thought everyone loved Hikaru? =O**_

_**Sorry if the lemon was really bad. Trying to write it without using major anachronisms is so hard! DX But I did try.**_

_**Anyway yeah…all question [[see above]] will be answered next chapter. Maybe. Possibly. Most likely. Probably. :D**_

_**Songs I listened to whilst writing this chapter: Hello, Astronaut – Memories, Aqua Nintendo – Maybe, Aqua Nintendo – Rainbow to the Stars, Get Scared – I only she knew voodoo like I do. [[Most of which have no relation to the plot. At all. XD]]**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo.**

**I apologise in advance for the crappy chappy that you are about to read -_-'**

**Please read Kitty-Ramen's stories DX they're all really good but hardly anyone reads them. Her poem she wrote is especially good. [It's HikaKao Angst]**

**Anyway, I don't own ouran, and um I hope this chapter answers some of those questions and surprises you a little.**

**Try to enjoy.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~Hikaru POV~*~*~<em>

_Cry. All I could do was cry. Tears streaming down my cheeks, eyes puffy and red, nose running, an unattractive sight I'm sure. _

_But then again, what's to expect when my lover has just walked out on me, claiming he wants me dead. Then again, what else was he supposed do when I told him the previous night's activities made me feel dirty and that it was disgusting._

_But he didn't get the whole of it. And why? Because my stupid, pathetic, worthlessly useless brain had decided to not send the most important information to my mouth. So my sweet Kaoru didn't get to know what I really thought of it._

_Why couldn't I just tell him at the time that, yes, it made me feel dirty, and yes it was disgusting, but I loved it. Every single minute of it. Because it was that moment I decided that I much preferred being a rebel than being a model son, abiding the rules and being an acceptable member of society. If being an acceptable member of society meant I couldn't be with Kaoru then I don't want any of it. _

_Kaoru is the only thing I want. And with Angie out of the way, there's nothing stopping us._

_But apparently, I'm not all Kaoru wants. Not me alive anyway. It still hurts, remembering him saying that. All this time I was sure he loved me. He must love me though because before he left he said he would always protect me. Even though he wants me dead…_

_Headaches. The result of falling for a heart eater. Confusing beings…yet so, so beautiful._

_~*~*~Kaoru POV~*~*~_

_It smells like horse in this place. Though I suppose that's all I can expect from a stable. I don't even like horses. Or any animals for that matter. Though I do admire the heron. Walking on water, catching it's prey, just like a bird form of Jesus. Except for the catching prey part…I never remember Jesus doing that in the Bible. Then again, I never paid much attention to the Bible. I only ever skipped to the bits I found remotely interesting. Like Noah's Ark for example. It always made me wonder, if it was to happen in real life, would I be one of the saved? Then I used to conclude that no, I wouldn't be saved, why would I be? There was no use for a monster like me in the perfect new world. Which brings me back to the heron. If I was a heron, and the floods came in, and I wasn't on that ark, I could just walk on water. Simple. _

_The whole process seems simple at least. In comparison to my problems with Hikaru._

_I had promised to protect Hikaru no matter and that was exactly what I was planning to do. Because if he is killed, then all hope for me is lost._

_Once you are born a heart eater, you are a heart eater forever, or as long as forever shall last. That's the theory that the majority of my kind live with. _

_However, I had heard stories told by the minority that didn't believe this. They had said that there was a way for a heart eater to regain their humanity. And that was, to kill and eat the heart of the Doppelgänger. Doppelgängers are not exactly a common affair. I knew someone who had been waiting thousands of years, for that one person to come along, that one person who was identical to them in looks, that one person who's death could salvage their soul._

_But the catch was, if the Doppelgänger's death was not at the hands of the heart eater in question, they would not be able to regain humanity._

_They say it's when your Doppelgänger is near. Though small things you may not even realise, such as returning to a place again and again or dreams where you are present twice at the same time, are said to be the only way to tell._

_I realise now that what I thought I felt for Hikaru was no more than a trick my hormones and mind were playing on me._

_Not so much a craving for his company, his body, nor his love._

_Simply a craving for my own humanity and his death._

_I realise now I never loved this boy. I only loved that he existed for me to destroy._

_A scream came from inside Hikaru's home. It wasn't his scream but the fact that there could be danger near him immediately had me on my feet._

_I couldn't have him die, now could I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoaa. Interesting turn of events xD<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter was suckish and sorry that it was really short. Needed a little linking chapter. [Pssh really short? this is a midget chapter.]**

**Also, kinda into techno and nightcore music right now :p**

**Mkay…R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hallo…**_

_**I was just happy, then I remembered my earphones are broke. Sad again now.**_

_**Anywayz! A new day a new chapter! So let me begin by giving you all a challenge. How many fears are there with more than 5 syallables. I start you all off: 'Ar-ach-no-phob-i-a.' Just for those times when you're super bored :p**_

_**Person that gets the most or answers first, wins…something? Iono yet xD**_

_**Also GoPlayInTrafficxox has some amazing ideas ;D lol**_

_**And in this chapter we see a jealous Hikaru in all his bitter glory x3**_

_***disclaims character and says enjoy then signs name***_

_**Tora xxx**_

* * *

><p><em>Entering the house I automatically followed Hikaru's heartbeat, ending up in the pantry where he was seated with the maid from breakfast, bandaging her hand. A plate was smashed on the floor and a bloody piece of china was on the side next to the maid's hand.<em>

_My guess was she had slipped on something, dropped the plate then landed with her hand on a piece of the smashed plate. What a useless maid._

_Hikaru looked up from the maid's hand and his eyes seemed to suddenly brighten, his whole face gaining a familiar radiance._

_'Kaoru! You came back!' His grin was absolutely adorable but I had to keep a straight face._

_'Only because I heard a scream.' His face dropped slightly then perked up a bit._

_'You thought I was in trouble and so you came to save me!' Far too happy._

_'No. I came to make sure you didn't die.' I folded my arms over my chest and turned away in a childish manner._

_'That's the same thing~!' Looking out the corner of my eye I could see that Hikaru was no standing and rocking back and forth on his heels, grinning like a fool._

_'With all due respect, I feel you are both acting very childish.' We both turn to face the maid, who sat with her face down, staring at his hands in her lap._

_'What do you mean, Sophia?' Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows at her and sat back down._

_'The amount you both care about each other is evident. There is no reason for this immature cover up.'_

_Then it hit me. I had thought there was something off about this maid. I sighed inwardly and walked over to Hikaru, taking his arm and pulling him up from his seat and away from Sophia._

_Moving my mouth to his ear, I could sense his heart beat faster and the minute I started talking I felt something hard pressing against my leg, making me wish I wasn't standing so close to him._

_'I want you to go any room upstairs and lock your door. Close your eyes and block out any noise you hear. Don't open your eyes till I come to get you. Okay?'_

_He hesitated and just when I thought he was about to agree he shook his head._

_'No. I'm staying.'_

_I really did not want to waste my energy arguing with him so just gave in and made him sit in the corner._

_'What is this all about may I ask?' She sounded so innocent and it just made me laugh._

_'Alright. So what business do you have here? You can't expect me to actually believe you just want to work as a maid.' I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow waiting for her reply._

_'I am quite sure, I have no idea what so ever what you are talking about.'_

_'Is it because you were worried I was going to hurt Hikaru, so you came to protect him? Because if so I assure you I'm the best protection he can have.'_

_'Not at all, I-'_

_'So knowing full well what I am, you don't feel the slightest concern for Hikaru?'_

_She looked down at her feet and we were engulfed in an awkward silence._

_'Unless…you don't know what I am?' Another silence fell over us as she took her time to reply._

_'I do know. And I think…you're a monster! And I'm not working here because I'm concerned for Hikaru's safety!' I heard a small and sarcastic muttering of 'thanks.' From Hikaru's direction but ignored it. 'I'm only here because I need the money!'_

_Now I was confused. Spinning around one of the small wooden chairs, I took a seat, resting my forearms on the back of the chair._

_'I met someone, before I came to work here. They said they would pay me if I could get in here and be their spy. I was so desperate for the money that I agreed. They told me all about you! And about how you wanted to kill Hikaru in order to regain your own humanity! They said I had to report everything back to them and if he was to die, it would be my fault.' Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and I could hear Hikaru's heart beat pick up. 'I don't want to be a murderer!' I felt kind of guilty now, but I needed to question her more._

_'Who is this person?'_

_'I'm not allowed to say. I'm sorry.' Her voice was shaky and I felt really sorry for her. I got out of my seat and took both her hands in mine._

_'If you can tell me I promise I will do all I can to protect you. But I also need to protect Hikaru which I can't do unless I know what to protect him from. Please, Sophia.'_

_She looked up at me and stared at me for a long time. Again Hikaru felt the need to add his opinions to the conversation, so a bitter muttering of 'I hate to be the jealous lover and spoil the drama…' was heard from his corner, which again was ignored._

_'His name is Aleksander. For what I know he is supposed to be good. But his intentions I feel are not, for every time I am around him I feel uneasy.'_

_Aleksander. I was so sure he was dead. Then again, I had been so sure Sophia was an angel. But still this didn't make sense. I had watched Aleksander die! I had felt his heart stop beating. I had loved Aleksander. Not the sort of love I thought I had felt for Hikaru, but more of the love of a best friend, a brother or a mentor._

_'Alright. Hikaru, go pack some clothes for us. And Sophia, I presume you have your own clothing?' She nodded but then was quick to change her mind._

_'Only maids wear. I have nothing of any beauty.' I thought this through whilst Hikaru stood in the doorway ready to go pack a case._

_'Hikaru, one of your mother's dresses for Sophia, as well.' He nodded and grinned at me sarcastically. As he left the room and ascended the stairs I could hear more muttering._

_'Hikaru do this. Hikaru do that. I swear it's hard to tell who the noble here is. If I didn't love the guy I would hit him.' It made me chuckle slightly causing Sophia to give me a strange look._

_When Hikaru returned with 2 medium sized travel cases we left a note for his parents and left. Sophia clung tightly to my arm as we walked earning herself some jealous glares from the eyes of Hikaru._

_I'm not someone that enjoys being touched in anyway. However, I needed more information from her which I would no doubt get from her when she trusted me more. I plan on keeping her around until she becomes a hindrance or she is simply no use to me anymore._

_For now though, she was my only lead to Aleksander. And I was determined to find him. We had a lot of catching up to do after all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm SORRY! I'm sorry if this chapter is suckish and if I just ruined your lives with this chapter of suckyness!<strong>_

_**And before anyone says it, Aleksander was not taken from compare the meerkat. It's polish and means 'defender of man.' And I found it on 2000names. So nuurrr.**_

_**Songs that I listened to in the writing of this chapter: **_

_**-Dream on Dreamer [[nightcore remix]] – Artist that I don't know xD**_

_**-All I ever wanted [[nightcore remix]] – Basshunter**_

_**-Shiver [[nightcore remix]] – The GazettE **_

_**So yehh…**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hallo!**_

_**A new chapter!**_

_**This one delves a little more into Kaoru's plans and the HikaKao relationship, even though it's kinda short.**_

_**Mkay…I don't own Hika or Kao.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tora xxx**_

* * *

><p><em>We walked in silence aside from the occasionally asking of where we were actually walking, a question to which I had no answer.<em>

_Eventually we had made it into London and were settling in one of the alleys I was so familiar with. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be at this time in the evening and to a certain extend it was the perfect temperature._

'_Okay so what's the plan? I assume you have one yes?' Hikaru elbowed me in the ribs, with not enough force to cause me pain if that was his aim._

'_Awww…I was planning on keeping it a secret. You don't want to ruin my fun do you Hika?' He shot a glare at me to which I replied with a smirk. 'We will go about our lives as regular citizens. We don't want to make it seem like we're running.'_

'_Well then why did we run away from my home?' He was getting very confused I could by his face._

'_I'm getting there. We need to make it seem like we have no idea of his existence. For all we know he could be sending human slaves out to stalk us. We needed to run from the home before suspicions corrupted. Clear so far?' _

'_Maybe. Continue.' His eyebrows were now furrowed in concentration as he took in the details._

'_Tomorrow we will visit the market, and do normal human things. It will seem to the public like we are but three normal young adults. No one will at all suspect we are a heart eater, Doppelgänger and slave to the undead. But each moment we will move closer to our target, who we shall attack and destroy.'_

'_Okay I get that. But our target?' _

'_Our target is Aleksander of course. I thought even you would be able to figure that out.' I felt the corners of my mouth twitching but tried desperately not to grin. The ball of Hikaru's hand came into contact with my temple, but it still didn't affect me._

'_Where would this Aleksander be, genius?'_

'_Where ever Sophia says he resides.' I gestured to the maid who had fallen asleep with her head resting on one of the cases we had brought with us._

'_Do you like her?' Hikaru was now looking straight ahead avoiding eye contact with me but I could sense his heart beat speeding up. I decided I would have some fun with this._

'_Well…I suppose so…She is beautiful.' I smiled in a way that would make it seem I was in love. I didn't love Hikaru, but I knew he loved me so why not toy with him._

'_Well that's nice. I hope you two find love someday and elope and reproduce a bunch of human heart eater hybrid children.'_

'_Ouch Hikaru. Why so bitter?'_

'_Does what we did a couple of days ago mean nothing to you Kaoru?' I wasn't expecting that._

'_Well…I thought you didn't like it. You did say it was disgusting. Dirty. A sin.' All teasing was gone now. This was serious._

'_But I loved it. It felt so…dangerous, and risky. It excited me Kaoru.' His voice had filled with adrenaline and he let out a pleasured sigh as if recalling the event had given him a rush of pleasure._

_Minutes passed before I sighed and turned to face Hikaru, placing my hand on his cheek._

'_I enjoyed it too.' I admitted, moving my hand to the back of Hikaru's neck, pulling him towards me so our faces were just inches apart. 'Something Aleksander once told me was that it's better to live a short life of taking risks than a long life of what ifs.'_

'_And that…is so true…' He leant forward and kissed me softly and slowly, as I moved my tongue to trace along his bottom lip. I broke the kiss soon after and yawned._

'_We have a long day ahead. I suggest we follow Sophia's lead and get some rest.' I close my eyes and rested my head against the wall. Hikaru yawned too and laid his head on my arm._

'_I suppose so.' Things were silent for a moment. 'Wait a minute. Why were you taking risks with Aleksander!'_

'_Go to sleep Hikaru.'_

'_No! I demand you tell me now! I have a right to know Kaoru!'_

'_I'm ignoring you now.'_

'_KaoKao~! Please I thought you loved me!' I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, stroking his hair, before moving my hand down his body and round his waist. That seemed to shut him up._

'_I thought so too, Hika.' _

_I placed a soft kiss on his forehead before closing my eyes once again and drifting off to the sound of Hikaru's breathing._

_Maybe it wasn't an illusion. Maybe it was just me denying emotion. But what every it may be, I wasn't about to let my guard down. If I was anything I was stubborn, so not matter what trickery was used on me, I refused to believe that I was actually in love with Hikaru. Even he couldn't make me except that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tharrr. <strong>_

_**Sorry that it's so short and sorry if it kinda sucked.**_

_**I added more Hikaru jealousy humour because it's fun to write and apparently fun to read too :]**_

**_Also, for fans of black butler it had been voted best anime in NEO. So yay :D_**

_**So yup…R&R!**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hallo!**_

_**So here is the new chapter of Doppelgänger for you all to enjoy! **_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. You see I started it yesterday then I couldn't be bothered to finish it so then I went to finish it today but got distracted by Ninja Warrior AKA Sasuke [[Makoto Nagano 3]] so yehhh….anywayz I finished it :D**_

_**Oh and Swiedish-fish: Won the little fear challenge thingy by giving me the fear…**_

'_**Anatidaephobia – The fear that somewhere, somehow a duck is watching you.'**_

_**Pretty awesome fear xD so as a prize you get a urm…tsu symbol that I like to use as a smiley face! **__**ツ**_

_**Anyway, in the story to avoid confusion they're kinda like in Westminster and it's 14/2/1875**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tora xxx [who doesn't own hika or kao.]**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Morning sleepy heads!' <em>

_I opened my eyes to find a happy Sophia grinning widely in front of me. _

'_Morning.' My voice sounded irritated, but it wasn't on purpose. Everyone has that morning grumble, right?. 'What time is it?'_

_Sophia went and sat down on her case and I noticed she had changed into a clean, dark blue dress. It was prettier than her regular uniform yet it was still modest._

'_Around 10 'o' clock I should t__h__ink.'_

'_Why didn't you wake me earlier?' I was starting to panic now. If we had any chance of reaching anywhere productive by 6 we really should have left at around 8. _

'_Oh, well I did consider it but then you both just looked so adorable there together that I thought to leave you a bit longer.' I was just about to yell at her but made my own personal aim to stay calm and not lose my temper today. Then I remembered Hikaru. I leant down and pressed my lips to his cheek, brushing hair from his head, whispering soft words to get him to wake._

_Hikaru stirred slightly and placed his hand over mine, holding it to his cheek and settled back down to sleep._

_So I stood up and let his head drop to the cold alley floor. I only said I wasn't going to lose my temper, so I could still technically injure people if they annoyed me, as long as I stayed calm._

'_Ouch! Kaoru! That hurt!' As much as I hated to admit it, Hikaru was incredibly adorable in the morning. And after hitting his head he was now rubbing it with his fingertips and his bottom lip jutted out slightly, making him even cuter._

'_Awww baby I'm sorry, let me kiss it better.' I said in such a tone I thought even he would be able to sense the teasing and the sarcasm. But apparently I overestimated his intelligence and he actually came over expecting me to kiss his head, an offer to which as much as I'd love to, I graciously denied. _

'_Now then boys, are you going to change or are we just leaving how we are?' Sophia thankfully interrupted the awkward moment that had just occurred._

'_We don't really have the spare time to do so. I'm sure we're fine. Come on then.'_

_I picked up a case, as did Hikaru and Sophia, and we left the alley on our way through the city, blending in amongst the other people travelling._

_~*~*~Later~*~*~_

_We had only been walking for 20 minutes and already Hikaru and Sophia were causing chaos. Honestly, it was like looking after a pair of children._

_Hikaru had continued asking me stupid questions that I'm sure he may well have asked at any point, but the fact we were on a somewhat mission, trekking through the city, I was too irritable to be dealing with his idiocy._

_Sophia on the other hand was getting distracted by every shop or stall we passed. It had gone from the far less annoying case of her admiring the dresses donning the tailors windows, to her suggesting we buy some liquorice whirls from the sweet shop, "in case of emergencies."_

_I had put up with them for long enough and now they had driven me to the point of destruction. It was then that I disregarded my whole objective of staying calm the whole day and shouted at them both._

'_You two are driving me insane! Hikaru when will you grow up and learn to just take things how they are and stop asking pathetic questions! And Sophia when will you learn to just focus and stop letting your mind get distracted by the smallest things?'_

_They both stared at me in silence and furrowed my eyebrows as I looked around us. People had turned to stare at the scene I had just created and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, heat spreading across my face. _

_Bright red from embarrassment I lowered my head and grabbed Hikaru and Sophia's wrists, pulling them away from where we were as fast as I could._

'_Is the oh so emotion void Kaoru, blushing?' I could practically hear the smirk in his voice so I simply growled under my breathe._

_Only carrying one large case as opposed to two smaller cases after we had bought one at a market stall, Hikaru managed to slip his free hand into mine, interlocking our fingers and squeezing my hand tightly._

_I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling kindly at me and I stopped pulling them both, letting go of Sophia's wrist but still holding onto Hikaru's hand._

'_Sorry. I knew I shouldn't have blown up like that. I was just angry I suppose. I mean we are on a tight time frame and I still don't know how we're going to find Aleksander and-' Sophia cut me off mid-panic._

'_Well you only had to ask me, sweetie. I would have told you what I know about his whereabouts.'_

_It was in that brief moment I truly felt like I was going to rip off her head. Sighing heavily I rubbed my temples and replied._

'_Okay so would you mind sharing that information with us Sophia?' I tried to make my voice sound less like I was going to kill someone but it ending up just sounding sarcastic._

'_Well I did overhear him mention some form of soirée in Piccadilly Circus on the 15__th__ of February, so tomorrow.'_

_A grin had spread across my face. Not only would I have a chance to possibly meet Aleksander after I was sure he was dead, but the plan I had in mind was perfect for keeping these two idiots busy._

'_I think I may have an idea. We're getting into that soirée. Sophia, I need you to make three masks. No doubt this do is a masquerade, and besides that we don't really need any suspiciously undead heart eaters recognising us.'_

'_That sounds good except that I don't know how to make masks.' She spoke as if telling me the most obvious fact in the world. But then Hikaru piped up._

'_I saw some plain masks on one of the stalls back there. And I don't suppose it can be that hard to find feathers and jewels to decorate them.'_

'_Genius.' I grabbed his cheeks and kissed his nose, watching as his face went pink. 'Now let's go back there and then set of in the complete opposite direction to where we were going before!'_

_I turned on my heels, Sophia and Hikaru following but then Hikaru decided that he wanted to procrastinate a little longer. Impossible for him to have an intelligence spell lasting more than 2 minutes it seemed._

'_Wait, where were we going that way anyway?' Sighing I stopped and looked round at him._

'_I was heading to the place where I watched him die. I assumed he would be there. He was always one for that sort of sappiness.' I chuckled to myself only to be interrupted by Sophia placing her thoughts into the conversation._

'_Awww! How adorable! You remembered where you might find him!'_

'_Only cos I watched him die. There's nothing adorable about that.' I shook my head and resumed walking, as did Hikaru._

'_You must have been close, like best friends?'_

'_Eh. He had my back I suppose.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there was chapter 13. I think. Eh.<strong>_

_**Again trying purposely to make it humorous with a dark storyline. Makes it easier to read and write :]**_

_**So yeah next chapter I'm planning on writing a little flashback to Kaoru's past written in the third person. It may go back to the sort of description I had in the first chapter.**_

_**Oh and I'm thinking about killing Sophia off soon. Yay or Nay? Let me know :]**_

_**No song for this. But I suppose I did listen to Helena quite a**__** lot today so yeah xD**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hallo!**_

_**New chapter!**_

_**Warning!: Contains flashbacks [so?], prostitutes [not prostates auto correct], HikaKao fluff [Awww :3] and some content some readers may find disturbing.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Tora xxx**_

* * *

><p><em><span>~*~*~1370, Berlin, Germany~*~*~<span>_

_'Aleksander!' An 8 year old Kaoru sprung onto the back of the 25 year old man. 'Aleksander! You'll never guess what mother just said!'_

_Aleksander laughed spinning Kaoru off his back and sitting him down in front of him instead._

_'What did she say, Kaoru?' Aleksander grinned at the little 8 year old, who blushed slightly when he dragged out his name._

_'Well she said that I could spend the rest of the day with you on the grounds that I fed the animals this morning!'_

_'And did you feed the animals, Kaoru?'_

_'Well…no…but I just couldn't wait to see you!' Panic had become evident on the young boys face._

_'Ah, well I suppose I should have known you would feed the animals. There's only one thing we can do now…' Kaoru's face lit up in anticipation. 'Run before your mother comes looking for us!'_

_~*~*~1379~*~*~_

_'Harder! I want you destroy me! Hit me harder!'_

_Complying with the orders of the older man, Kaoru lowered to the floor, dragging his foot to sweep over his mentor, then as he fell to the ground, thrust his elbow into his forehead, pushing it down into the concrete, a blow that would knock out, or even kill, any regular human._

_Aleksander was still for a few minutes waiting till Kaoru leant down to check if he was okay. That was when his eyelids flung open, shocking the 17 year old._

_'Bloody Hell Alek. You scared me half to death.' Kaoru was trying to make his voice stern but he couldn't help grinning._

_'Ahh, I know but you love me anyway. Help me up?' The elder held out his hand which Kaoru took and pulled, raising Aleksander off the ground._

_'Sure I love ya old man.' Kaoru winked leant against a nearby wall._

_'Old man my ass. You'll find I am still 25 and don't have any intention of resuming my aging process anytime soon.'_

_'I'm gonna stop growing when I reach 25. Then I can be with you.'_

_'Oh Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. You sound so pathetic and…feminine. "So I can be with you, oooh Aleksander!" He said it in a mocking tone, purring at the end and wiggling his eyebrows and that made Kaoru laugh even though he was the one being mocked._

_'Shut up, old man.'_

_~*~*~1380~*~*~_

_'Oh, Darling…how beautiful you are…'_

_'Such gorgeous features…'_

_'Such a delicate face…'_

_The harlots whispered in awed tones as they flustered around Kaoru. It was cold and Kaoru had only gone out to find someone to feed on, possibly someone that was nearly frozen to death already, so he wouldn't feel so bad._

_Instead it had been just his luck that he was approached by a bunch of prostitutes, who's fascination with Kaoru's face was making this meal hunting a lot harder than it should have been._

_'Ladies, I'm incredibly sorry but I wasn't out looking for excitement, simply a meal. So if you please…' He attempted pushing his way past them but they made sure there was no way for him to escape. Sighing heavily and watching his breathe form fog in front of his face, Kaoru gave up trying to push through and folded his arms over his chest._

_'Please don't be angry little beauty…'_

_'We only want some male company for the cold, cold night…'_

_One of them draped her arms over his shoulders, running her hands down his chest, another leaning forward so her cleavage was more visible. Neither actions had any effect on Kaoru what so ever._

_'Well while I'm here – as you've all made it very clear I'm not leaving – let's get to know a bit about each other. For example. My name is Kaoru. I come from a race known as the Kardia Trogon or Heart Eater to you English speakers.' Kaoru was hoping this would take them by surprise but instead they just smiled._

_'That's nice, Kaoru the Kardia Trogon…'_

_'Or Heart Eater to us English speakers…'_

_'We can sing in English too…'_

_'Would you like to hear us sing?'_

_'We've been told that we are quite good…'_

_Kaoru's eyes widened. Aleksander had warned him about these women. Women that could sing in such a manner that any man would fall into their arms, and to their deaths as they were devoured by the beautiful creatures. He said they were usually found near the docks, waiting for the sailors, but some hunted on land too._

_One of them women opened her mouth to sing, but she was quickly silence by Kaoru hand entering her chest and removing her heart._

_The other women watched as their friend fell to the ground where she remained unmoving._

_Then they all turned their head, glaring at Kaoru in such a way, a normal human would have felt ice trickling inside themselves. It was only natural that they would want to avenge their friend, and so Kaoru did feel pretty idiotic for ripping out her heart. Her heart which was still beating despite it having left the body. Maybe it was just something to do with a siren's heart._

_It was feeling the muscle pounding in his hand that reminded Kaoru of how hungry he had been. After all, his original plan for the night was to grab a bite to eat._

_The siren's bared their teeth and Kaoru stared wide eyed at them, not knowing quite what to do in this situation. His hunger was becoming too overpowering and it wouldn't let him think straight._

_Pulling him out of his frozen state, a hand went a snatched the heart from his hand. Kaoru turned sharply to see Aleksander devour the siren's heart._

_The siren's also stared before running forward to attack Aleksander. Cursing, the man jumped out of their way, dodging each attack they threw at him._

_'Alek!' Aleksander turned his head at Kaoru's call, distracting himself from the task of escaping the women._

_One of the sirens, notably the leader of the group threw him back into the stone wall, ripping the shirt from his chest and digging her teeth into his stomach flesh. Blood spilled as she tore apart his body, exposed muscle that she then went on to devour just as she had done his flesh. With no use for her organs she let him drop, her and her group fleeing the scene, taking their friend's body with them._

_Once they'd left, Kaoru ran over to Aleksander whose life was quickly fading. His body was torn and his beating heart was visible. It wasn't easy to kill a heart eater._

_'Alek…why did you eat the heart?'_

_'I was hungry…' His voice was hoarse._

_'You could have saved me and fled…why did you have to go get yourself killed?'_

_'Ah…I live by the rule Kaoru, that it's better to put your needs in front of others. I needed to feed. Your life at that time was meaningless to me.'_

_Now all the pain he had felt over the near death of his best friend was replaced by raging anger. Baring his teeth Kaoru wrapped his hand around Aleksander's heart._

_'You bastard!' He shouted before ripping it out and forcing it down his throat, red tears running down his face, falling onto the dead man's face._

_His anger was like a raging fire. Fire. Burning and destruction. He wanted to set fire to everything. Watch it all burn._

_Suddenly the memories became warped. Aleksander's eyes opened but they weren't the regular moss green that his eyes had always been. They were swirling black and white, in such a way that if it wasn't frightening it would have been hypnotising._

_His mouth opened too. But it wasn't his mouth. Blood on his face had formed to lines from the corners of his his lips down to his chin, and the part the lines had segregated seemed to have detached itself from the rest of his face, moving with its own will._

_And as if this wasn't frightening enough, snakes became to emerge from the back of Aleksander's throat, but as they moved closer to Kaoru's face he could see their heads were no snake heads but in face human hands, wrapping themselves round his throat, suffocating him and dragging him back down into Aleksander._

_Then the scene went black. Kaoru felt lost. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear screaming. He could smell burning. He could taste smoke._

_'No…no, no, no…please no…' But of course his begging would change nothing. Flames spread around him. People tried to flee by only got caught up in the growing attack of orange and red. The sky was black from smoke and blood began raining from the sky._

_Kaoru couldn't take this anymore. He began screaming. He fell to his knees and clutched his head begging over and over for it to stop…_

_Then he woke up._

_He was shaking and sweating but he was happy to see that it was just a regular day in the city of London. No smoke, no flames, no blood._

_'Hey…hey you…shh…' He felt a hand lightly stroking his face, fingers running through his hair. 'You had a bad dream…it's okay…it's over now…'_

_Looking up, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Hikaru was staring down at him with loving eyes, the same gold as his own._

_Without even realising, Kaoru embraced Hikaru tightly, pressing his head against the human's chest._

_'Hey…don't cry…I need this shirt…' The smile on Hikaru's face made Kaoru smile slightly too as he apologised for the blood tears._

_'Must have been a very bad dream. You were shaking so much Hikaru had to hold you.'_

_He turned his head toward the girl that sit opposite them, delicately sewing sequins onto a gold coloured mask. He noticed there were 2 other already completed masks on the floor next to her, both of them black with jewels and feathers._

_'What time is it?' He ignored her comment about his dream. He didn't want to talk about it, or even think about that nightmare._

_Hikaru pulled out his pocket watch and checked._

_'12. We have 6 hours till the soirée.'_

_It surprised Kaoru that he had been asleep that long. He now remembered that they had settled down to sleep at 10 last night. They had reached somewhere where they would only have to walk a few minutes to the place the soirée was being held._

_Sophia had said something whilst Kaoru was thinking but he hadn't taken any notice of her. Now he just sat in Hikaru's arms, watching Sophia sew._

_'Why did you keep saying fire?' Hikaru's voice startled Kaoru a little._

_'I'd rather not talk about it.'_

_'Well okay…' Hikaru didn't seem to have wanted to accept that answer but must have realised that Kaoru wasn't going to talk. 'But just know that you really worried me KaoKao…'_

_'Why would you worry about me?' Kaoru honestly didn't mean to sound so cold but he wasn't exactly in the happiest of moods._

_'Isn't it only natural to worry about the one you love?'_

_So Hikaru loved him, cared about him and worried about him. And could it be possible, that this pang in his chest, this small throbbing of his heart, could mean that Kaoru truly did feel the same way back?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. That was possibly the longest chapter I have EVER written. <strong>_

_**Anyway, you like? Took me two days to write this chappy but im really pleased with it myself :]**_

_**For those that want to see Sophia dead, look forward to next chapter ;]**_

_**Also the fire in Kaoru's dream was actually in reference to a fire that actually happened in 1380. The dates weren't originaly the ones i used but i was only a few years off the first time :p i changed it so i could incorperate the fire.**_

_**AND! A bit fact on the heart eaters: they can pause and resume aging whenever they like. So Aleksander was 25 when he died. and Kaoru was overtaken with anger so he just stopped his aging, then couldn't be bothered to resume it again.**_

_**So yeh.**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So…urm…Hallo.**_

_**I have a new chapter for you :D**_

_**You've all been waiting for this. The day where Sophia dies. And for fans of Hikaru rants, Hikaru confusion, HikaKao fluff, some little prezzies in here for you ;3**_

_**Also this chapter has a little bit of a lime? And you also get to find out how to become a heart eater, for those of you that are interested on trying it yourself ;] (please don't try it yourself xD)**_

_**Now! On with the story [*doesn't own character*]**_

_**Mustache man. :{)**_

_**Tora xxx**_

* * *

><p><em>Hours passed and eventually, it was about the time that the three of us got ready.<em>

_Truth be told there wasn't many private places to change when you're in an alleyway. But somehow, Sophia had got a prostitute to let her change inside their home. So with Sophia gone, it left just Hikaru and me, alone._

_We had no problem changing in front of each other after all our bodies were as identical as our faces. But that wasn't the thing I was quickly becoming nervous about. After that dream I had, I began to feel like my feelings for Hikaru were not a trick as I had previously thought. I began to feel like I actually did love Hikaru, something I kept denying in my mind. And I was nervous that he would put in me in such a position that I would have no choice but to admit my feelings to not only him but myself too._

_Fortunately he said nothing about our difficult relationship situation. Unfortunately, he decided to use our time alone together to ask me questions. I couldn't even avoid it using Sophia's near return as an excuse. It wasn't like she was just applying a little bit of rouge and changing her dress. She was going from parlour maid to noble woman, a change so big, it was going to take at least 30 minutes._

'_How did you become a heart eater?' His abruptness had startled me but I still answered the question in the best way I could._

'_I was born one.' Okay, so maybe the best way was a bit of an over statement. More the least descriptive way possible. A stupid move considering this would only lead him to ask more questions. But maybe I just wanted him to keep talking to me._

'_So your parents were heart eaters too?' The way he talked about my kind as if he was talking about something as casual as the weather made me smile. _

'_Yes. And their parents. And their parents. And so on.' He grinned then his grin faded into a look of deep thought which, from the time I had known Hikaru, I had figured that this was not a good thing._

'_Can you become a heart eater? You know if you're a human?'_

'_Why would you want to?' Again the unintentional coldness in my voice had returned but from the way Hikaru ignored it, he must not have really cared._

'_I don't want to die of course.'_

'_So you would rather become so form of monster like me? Feeding on the only thing that's keeping other people alive, to keep you alive?'_

'_If it means I can be with you then yes. I would be prepared to do anything. I know you can age if you want to, so you could age with me. But then I would still die of old age. As long as I'm aging, I'm vulnerable to everything. Disease, attack, fate.'_

'_Well to answer your question…yes. There is a way. It's not a simple process but it can be done.'_

'_How?'_

'_Well…' I tightened my tie and took a seat on mine and Hikaru's case. 'First, they need a lot of your blood. Then-'_

'_Wait, they?'_

'_The person turning you. Then they mix it with deadly nightshade. Words are said, sacrifice killed, heart mixed with the spiked blood, and then you eat it.'_

'_Then what happens?' Hikaru looked fascinated by what I was telling him._

'_Well then you die.' His eyes widened in shock and I laughed a little. 'But you come back like a week later. And to complete the change you have to first make love with another heart eater and then consume someone's heart.' I took a deep breath, only then realising that I had tried to say all of the last past in one breath. Hikaru nodded slowly, taking in my words. Then he leaned in towards me and placed his lips by my ear, making me shiver slightly._

'_Would you like to know a secret Kaoru? I would go through all that just to make love to you again…'_

_I felt my face flush red as he flicked his tongue out and ran it along my ear. _

_But our moment was interrupted by Sophia returning. Hikaru jumped back a little and I turned away from them both, waiting for my face to change back to the white it was before._

'_How do I look?' she grinned and gave little twirl, holding her mask in front of her face by the stick she had attached earlier._

_Her dress was crimson red and she had sewn on some of the black left over sequins and feathers. Her curly hair had been tied up with a crimson ribbon and she actually looked quite pretty._

_But standing next to my beautiful Hikaru, she was maid standard, just as she had been before. Despite Hikaru looking so respectable and smart in his suit, I wanted nothing better than to rip those clothes off…_

'_KaoKao?' I snapped back to reality to see Hikaru and Sophia staring at me with concern. Hikaru was holding out my mask for me to take and smiled and took it. _

_I watched him put his mask on first, admiring how he looked even more handsome with the element of mystery, then I put on my own. _

_The three of us stood grinning for a while. I'm not sure about Hikaru but I know I definitely wasn't even acknowledging Sophia's presence, simply because Hikaru was the only one I wanted to see._

'_Oh. We have a problem.' Now I chose to listen to Sophia. 'What're we to do with the cases?' _

_I hadn't even thought about that. _

'_Well…could you maybe leave it with the woman who let you use her house?' _

_So we did just that, and soon we were on our way, discussing strategies. All though we had to act natural and like we were just genuinely enjoying the soirée, it was important to remember the main reason we were there; to find Aleksander._

_When we reached the venue we weren't surprised to see a doorman with a list letting some through and turning others away._

'_KaoKao? How are we going to get in if we're not on the list?' Hikaru asked me, raising his hand, and mine with it, to point at the doorman._

'_Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this tonight but it seems I have no choice.' Shrugging I walked up to the doorman, dragging Hikaru with me, Sophia trailing behind._

'_Evening, good sir.' I smiled at the doorman politely as a cover up as my eyes scanned the list as best as I could upside down for 3 names to get us in. _

'_Evening. Names, please?'_

'_John Jameson, William Grant and Claudia Grant.' The doorman looked down his list, crosses off the three names then looked back up at us, glancing between me and Hikaru._

'_Our resemblance is uncanny no?' I chuckled slightly and the doorman smiled._

'_Quite.' He bowed and gestured for us to go in. 'Please enjoy your night.' A quick glance at Sophia. 'And please have some manners and escort the lady.' _

_At this Hikaru let go of my hand and took Sophia's arm, leading her inside with me following. Without Hikaru's hand in mine I actually felt like part of me was missing. I would love to just blame it on the fact he is my Doppelgänger but I was all too aware of my true feelings for this beautiful person._

_Once inside we began to mingle amongst the crowd. Sophia began talking to a woman that I'm sure she didn't know, not that it mattered much I suppose and me and Hikaru began on our search for Aleksander. _

_I described Aleksander's appearance to Hikaru but because of the masks, my description was pretty useless._

_Before long a song began to play. Men were asking for the honour of dancing with the women and couple began to dance._

'_You go find Sophia and dance with her. I don't want Aleksander to find her first.'_

'_Why don't you dance with her? I don't want to. You're the only one I want to dance with.'_

'_I only wish to dance with you as well but you have to dance with her. I can't because should Aleksander approach either of us, you can't protect yourself.'_

'_Alright. But don't expect to look like I'm enjoying myself.'_

'_Only for the sake of proper dance etiquette Hikaru?' I raised my eyebrows and he winked in response, walking the perimeter of the ballroom to reach Sophia._

_I however decided to become a wallflower, leaning against one of the walls and watching the dancing couple to search for Aleksander. But I found him soon enough._

'_Long time no see Kaoru.'_

'_Alek. How has life been treating you? I can see death hasn't been treating you so well.' I turned to face the man, taking in his red brown hair sticking out over his plain crow mask._

'_Ha. Always were one for witty remarks. You haven't aged a day.' He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes._

'_Let's skip the immortality jokes hmm? I want an explanation.'_

'_And I need you to specify.'_

'_I watched you die. How are you alive?'_

'_Actually Kaoru, let's not sugar coat it hmm? Why not just say that you killed me?'_

'_Alright, if you want to be difficult about it, why are you alive after I _killed_ you?'_

'_Ahh you see now I can't answer that, my dear Kaoru.' My eyes widened in shock._

'_What? Why?' Aleksander raised his masked and I stared into his eyes, looking for some sign of trickery._

'_Well you see, before I give you any answers, I need you to do me a favour.'_

'_And what would that be? And to make your speech as less long-winded as possible? The song will be over shortly.'_

'_Impatience Kaoru. I need you to kill the messenger.'_

'_Messenger? You mean Sophia?' As horrible as it sounds, I was hoping he did mean Sophia. I had been wanting to get rid of her for a while now. She just kept getting the way; consider her, an unnecessary member of our team. _

'_No of course not, I mean the Queen. Yes, Sophia.'_

_I glanced towards the floor where couples were leaving after their dance. Hikaru and Sophia made their way over to us and Aleksander pulled down his mask, acting as if he was never talking to me._

'_KaoKao, we're back~!' Hikaru was grinning and so I assumed that he either had actually enjoyed his dance with Sophia or he was just happy that it was over._

'_I can see that.' I grinned back at him and took the champagne flute from his hand, drinking some of the liquid._

_Sophia went back to talking with other people and Hikaru leaned against the wall next to me, interlocking his fingers with mine and hiding out hands. His thumb stroked my hand lightly and it made me smile._

'_So, Crow mask man…you must be Aleksander.' I was not expecting that._

_Aleksander stepped in front of me and Hikaru, a look of slight surprise on his face._

'_And you would be, Hikaru, yes? The Doppelgänger.'_

'_Correct. I'm Kaoru's…uh…'_

'_Doppelgänger.' As stupid as I sounded just basically repeating what Alek had said, I had to save Hikaru from saying something stupid._

'_Yes.' And luckily he was going along with it. Aleksander chuckled._

'_You may say lover. I am not one to judge. I know just how good a lover my dear Kaoru is.' He winked cynically at Hikaru, whose grip tightened on my hand possessively, a look of annoyance on his face._

'_Well I too know just how good a lover Kaoru is. He confessed his love to me recently.' Did I? Actually Hikaru I think you will find it was the other way round. I know we look the same, but surely even you can tell the difference between yourself and someone else. Besides, since when did this become a conversation about how good a lover I am?_

'_Please can we not talk about this? Alek, we never were lovers anyway. At the moment I need to focus on getting Sophia outside, and getting some answers.'_

'_What's Sophia got to do with this?' Hikaru was genuinely confused. Then again, when wasn't he?_

'_If he wants answers from me, the only way to get them is if he kills the messenger.'_

_I ignored them both and caught Sophia's gaze, gesturing for her to come over. She did so and I smiled, trying to act natural._

'_Sophia, how about we go for a stroll? I need to air and was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany me?' Sell it Kaoru._

'_Oh of course.' She smiled back and I took her arm, leading her outside. _

_We left via the patio out back and walked so we were away from the main building. When we were out of sight I stopped walking and turned to face her._

'_Sophia. I think, you are a really lovely girl. However, I want answers more than I want you around.'_

'_What are you saying Kaoru?' Her heart beat had picked up in panic._

'_I'm apologising to you of course.'_

'_For wh-'_

_I didn't let her finish her sentence before reaching for her throat and tearing the skin, pulling out her windpipe, watching the blood spill as she fell to the floor._

_I stared down at her, before removing a handkerchief from my pocket and cleaning my hands._

'_You. Bastard!' Oh no. Hikaru wasn't supposed to have seen that. 'I can't believe you just did that! I thought you were going to tell her to run away or something, and pass off she was dead. But you actually killed her! After all we've been through together, the three of us, you killed her for one man, who smells really old by the way, who will probably only end up killing you too!'_

'_Hikaru stop talking.'_

'_No I will not stop talking! How do you know that that wasn't all he wanted you to do? What if he wants you to kill me too? I know he's supposed to be protecting me but let's just say that's a cover! How do I know that I won't end up like her on your watch!'_

'_Hikaru!'_

_He was silent then, breathe heavily from running out of air during his rant. We were both silent._

'_How do it know you won't kill me too?' This time his voice was softer, but shaking in something much like fear._

_Now I was about to say something I could never take back. Something that could change everything between me and Hikaru. _

'_Because I love you.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2,467 words. That was a long chapter xD I was going to stop halfwayish but I did promise to kill Sophia. Sorry if it wasn't gory enough? I did kinda make him rip out her windpipe though. That's pretty ickeh. x3<strong>_

_**Listening to BrokeNCYDE – Get Crunk this morning with my earphones up loud and this woman gave me the dirtiest look xD**_

_**Lol kk so R&R!**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hallo.**_

_**This is the last proper chapter of Doppelgänger! *sob* There will most likely be a short epilogue to lead onto the sequel.**_

_**So tell your frands! Get them to read and review because unless I get enough votes for a sequel there won't be one! And by the Ways, possibility of future lemons in a sequel ;]**_

_**I feel I will kind of need a sequel but I won't say why till end A/N cos I don't want to spoil it lol.**_

_**Note for Kitteh: Bondage xD lmao**_

_**Anyway, enjoy :D**_

_**Tora xxx**_

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't prevent the string of curses from spilling out of mouth. I gripped my hair, grimacing and swearing profusely. But Hikaru quickly used his mouth to shut mine.<em>

_His lips moved against mine in such a way I began to moan slightly. His tongue slid out of his mouth and traced my lips. He pulled away slowly, teeth pulling my bottom lip until he let go._

'_That shut you up, no?' He winked at me and I blushed, something that had become habit lately. _

'_Absolutely beautiful. Though I must Kaoru those words nearly made my ears bleed.' Aleksander approached us, arms folded across his chest._

'_Answers. Now.'_

'_How impolite. I remember you much differently. Well, before you killed me that is.'_

'_Stop living in the past Aleksander.'_

'_Alright fine. So you want to know how I am alive? I was given a second chance. Apparently, an angel had been watching my life and felt sorry for me when you, uh, killed me.' I rolled my eyes. 'But anyway, she took pity on me and said that although it was against the rules, she would grant me my life, and my humanity, if I killed the one who killed me, which was, uh, you. My condition for killing you is so as to protect the Doppelgänger, which is of course you my lovely.' He smiled at Hikaru who narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand._

'_And that's it? Wow Aleksander. I recall you being a much better story teller than that. I remember how I used to love you telling me stories.'_

'_Ah, as do I. Your favourite was always the one about the deer and the tiger.' I smiled remembering how much I truly did love that story._

'_The innocent little deer, who the tiger played with. But of the course the deer's life meant nothing to the tiger.'_

'_Now who's living in the past, hmm?'_

_I growled low in my throat and gripped Hikaru's hand tightly, apparently misjudging my strength as he let out a small yelp. Loosening my grip I sent an apologetic glance in his direction._

'_Now. It seems that my original objective of making sure the Doppelgänger stays away from the Heart eater seems to be unachievable, at least without physical force. You are both now far too attached to each other for that to work. The Doppelgänger isn't so easy to remove from the picture when they are disillusioned by the lies they are told.'_

'_It's love.' I turned to Hikaru in surprise. He stood staring at his feet and his voice had come out at just above a whisper. 'I'm in love with him. And I know that your kind don't usually feel love…but that's what it is. And you can never take him away from me.' His head snapped up and a look that could set people alight was directed at Aleksander._

'_Take him away from you…' Aleksander looked thoughtful and I began to feel a little uneasy. 'Well, you see Hikaru, you have just given me my next plan. I couldn't take you away from him, so simple solution, take him from you.'_

'_How do you expect that to be any easier?' I raised an eyebrow. He may act smart but his idiocy shines through. As opposed to my Hikaru who doesn't even bother trying to act smart._

'_I have no pledge to protect you. Therefore I can hurt you as much as needed to make sure you never hurt Hikaru.'_

_There was a moment of silence, the three of us just standing, the body of Sophia still laying on the floor, the only barrier between Aleksander and us._

_Then I laughed. It was probably, most likely, the darkest laugh I have laughed in quite a while. I had to collect myself before speaking again._

'_You really think that even you could win against me?'_

'_I don't see how it could be that hard. Last I remember I was the one teaching you.'_

'_Oh that's right…I killed you.' I winked at him. Hikaru looked a little disturbed so I assumed he was still getting over the laugh. 'You may have heard stories? Brutal killings in Germany and other parts of Eurasia? Me. Major and minor fires started over Eurasia? Me. Wipe-outs of entire towns and villages? Guess who! Me!' I stepped over Sophia's body, attempting to let go of Hikaru's hand but finding it staying firmly where it was. Moving my other hand round to the back of Aleksander's neck I drew his face downwards, leaving millimetres between us. I heard a small noise of protest coming from Hikaru's direction which I ignored. I was ignoring a lot tonight. 'I killed you once Aleksander. Don't think I can't do it again.' Moving my hand to grip the front of his throat I squeezed tightly before throwing him backwards. _

'_Ha! I'm immortal. You can't kill me.' He tried his best to sound confident but I could see through his façade. Hell, even Hikaru could probably see through his façade._

'_And weren't you immortal before? Look how that turned out for you. Besides. No one lives forever. No matter how long you may live, you will always die in the end. You just happened to get lucky with a second chance at life.'_

_I could see he was speechless and out of the corner of my eye I could also see Hikaru grinning at him smugly. Well, there's always one._

_Standing up briskly Aleksander dusted himself down and got ready to sprint away. Result._

'_I'm not finished with you. I will train and train until I can snap you in half. So don't let your guard down.' I rolled my eyes and waved him off, watching as he ran into the darkness._

'_Well…now that he's gone…Can we maybe…' Hikaru leant in to place a soft kiss on my cheek which I quickly turned and caught with my mouth. Pulling away I noticed the red of his cheeks and his adorable eyes shining at me._

'_Yes. We can.' Grinning an identical grin to mine, he leant in to kiss me again but I turned away from him, taking his hand._

_A small "humph" came from behind me and I laughed, a much softer laugh than before. _

'_But not here though eh? After all this is kind of a crime scene now. Plus you might catch a cold.'_

_He grinned happily and followed me as I dragged him quickly towards his home. At some point he decided he couldn't go on any more leading me to carry him the rest of the way, which wasn't exactly an easy task. _

_We had pretty much forgotten about the cases we had left at the prostitutes house. Either that or we just really didn't care. For me it was the latter. I only had one thing on my mind and it most definitely wasn't luggage._

_The lights were on in his manor so we decided to avoid entering. Sure, we had left a note for his parents saying he would back sometime within a week but entering now would just cause a fuss. So with lack of anywhere else to go we headed for the stables, Hikaru now back on his feet._

_There we engaged in sweet, passionate love making. Soft moans escaping our lips. A tangle of sweat and love juices. Pure pleasure in each other's company. _

_In his arms, where I would hope to remain forever._

_~Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so the reason I feel like I should do a sequel is because there is a threat of Aleksander's return. And I would maybe possibly do the sequel in Hika's POV. Or alternate Hika, Kao, Narrator.<strong>_

_**I thought that the stable sex would be quite a sweet way to end it. Especially with the last line there. **_

_**Songs: Tumble and Fall – Feeder, Cars and Calories - Saves the Day, Every Snowflake is Different – MCR, I don't love you – MCR [I luz MCR xD]**_

_**Mkay so remember to Review! Love you guys! ^3^**_

_**Tora xxx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue. Not much else to say about that really. Just ya know that I don't own Hika nor Kao, and this is in Hika's POV.**

**Mkayness.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Months had passed now.<em>

_Kaoru had moved into my home and we shared a room. It wasn't as though we didn't have enough rooms for him to have his own. It was simply because we couldn't bear to spend too long apart. This same issue also lead to us sharing a bed. Kaoru was given a bed too, but both of us, mainly me, struggled to sleep without each other close._

_Akemi had grown quite attached to Kaoru, even though it seemed that Kaoru wasn't so attached to her. I'm not sure, but I think he doesn't like her due to the grimaces and not-so-subtle pushes away from him he gives her._

_My parents were pretty relaxed when it came to me and Kaoru spending so much time together, most likely because we tried our hardest to make our relationship seem more brotherly than romantic/erotic. _

_We were all settled and as sane as we could be. And I liked it like that. _

_But today, Kaoru was acting different. He was being really mean to me for some reason and sure I didn't expect him to be happy all of the time but some of things he'd said really hurt._

'_KaoKao…why are you sad?'I frowned at him, forcing tears into my eyes, something I had perfected many years ago, being the spoilt child I was. He turned to me sitting on the bed form his standing form by the window._

'_I'm not sad. Just…angry.' His voice turned into a growl and he threw a nearby vase at the wall, causing it to smash and glass to cover the floor. Wincing I looked down into my lap not saying a word._

_He must have felt bad then because I felt a pair of arms encase me and soft kisses were placed on the side of my head as he muttered apologies._

'_I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry that I scared you…'_

'_It's alright. Can you just tell me what's wrong?' I looked up and bit my lip, waiting for him to tell me. I then watched as he reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a small folded piece of paper. Opening the paper he gave it to me and I read over the small and neat message._

_Kaoru ,  
>Boreíte amfivolía to lógo mou , ótan sou po̱ tha epanéltho̱ .<br>Af̱tó eínai kathará gia na sas eni̱meró̱soume , óti tha statheí kamía pithanóti̱ta enantíon tou stratoú mou .  
>Kratí̱ste pnév̱matá sas gia sas agóri .<br>Me tis kalýteres ef̱chés ,  
>Aleksander<em>

_This made no sense at all. I looked at Kaoru with a blank look on my face, poking the paper, making him sigh._

'_Hika. You don't have to speak Greek to sense the danger. Look how it's signed.'_

'_I can see how it's signed. But I don't know what it means 'cause it's in Greek.' Ha, and I was the stupid one. _

'_Read the name Hika.' I could barely hear him due to him muttering into his hands._

'_Yeah it says Aleksander…what's so…Ohhhhhh….' I got it now. Aleksander was sending us a sort of warning. We hadn't heard anything from him since that night a few months ago. 'So, what does it say exactly?'_

_Kaoru took the note from my hand, sighing heavily before reading it out for me._

'_Kaoru, You doubt my word when I say I will return. This note is to inform you that you will stand no chance against my army. Keep your wits about you boy. All the best, Aleksander.'_

_I stared at him, wide eyed._

'_You know what this means Hika?'_

_I took a deep breath, staring at the note my lover held._

'_He's back. And he's not alone.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue~~~~~ Fin~.<strong>

**Lol so that was my short epilogue. Nearly as long as a normal chappy I know but shhhh xD**

**I will make a sequel. Maybe won't be as long as this story but should have a couple of lemons, a good amount of gore and some dumb Hikaru humour :D**

**R&R? I dunno, its only an epilogue xD**

**Tora xxx**


End file.
